


Something more than friends.

by FrancescaH_Martin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kira Yokimura, Martinski, Stydia, Teen Wolf, lydia martin - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform, un po' tutti - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaH_Martin/pseuds/FrancescaH_Martin
Summary: "Era come se attraverso un singolo sguardo, un breve momento che sembrava però eterno, il ragazzo fosse riuscito a percepire tutto il dolore che Lydia stava sentendo in quell’attimo.La guardava con una dolcezza indescrivibile.La mano fredda di Stiles si spostò velocemente dalla tasca già stracolma del suo cappotto e si posò delicatamente sulla guancia di Lydia, provocandole involontariamente un brivido che le percorse tutta la schiena fino ad arrivare a quelle cicatrici sul collo.—Lydia non sei più sola. Ci sono io con te, non avere paura. —Quelle dita affusolate continuavano ad accarezzarla come se fosse un petalo delicato pronto a lasciare il suo fiore."





	1. A school trip

**Author's Note:**

> ➽ѕту∂ια ѕтσяу ღ

L’odore di marcio, di vecchio e di muffa proveniente da quei sedili rilegati in pelle color rosso acceso, che faceva concorrenza al colore biondo fragola dei suoi perfetti e fluenti capelli e che non si intonava per niente con quella gonnellina viola orchidea- _anzi più che viola orchidea, color wisteria sinensis, il quale corrisponderebbe al semplice color “glicine” se non amasse chiamare tutto con il proprio nome scientifico_ -che stava indossando proprio in quel momento, fece chiedere a Lydia se la decisione che aveva preso solo una settimana prima fosse davvero quella giusta.  
In effetti, neanche quella gomma da masticare rosa spiaccicata sull’enorme finestrone di vetro appartenente a quel maledetto e sgangherato pullman aiutava molto.  
Conati di vomito le si presentarono davanti quell’orripilante scena, quasi come se avesse visto la morte in faccia- _alla morte ci era abituata, tutto quello era molto peggio._  
_-Meglio non scherzare su certe cose, meglio non pensarle neanche certe cose-_  pensò tra se e se, continuando a fissare quell’ambiente fetido.  
I suoi occhi scrutavano attentamente quello spazio ristretto che la circondava, strizzandoli sempre di più per catturare ogni singolo dettaglio al meglio, come ogni leone degno del suo nome fa con la sua preda.  
I suoi timori purtroppo si erano avverati.  
Non c’era niente di bello da vedere, a parte un televisore minuscolo-che neanche un lupo mannaro, dotato di una super vista sarebbe riuscito a comprenderne le immagini tanto che erano piccole- e le poche teste assonnate dei suoi compagni che cercavano di dormire, alcuni nelle posizioni più strane possibili.  
Malia addirittura si era addormentata sul pugno chiuso della sua mano, il quale ogni due secondi scivolava con il suo braccio da quel bracciolo, puntualmente svegliandola.  
Apriva gli occhi ogni volta borbottando un qualcosa che la ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola non riusciva a capire perché lontana ma che cercava di interpretare guardando quei lenti movimenti delle sue labbra, ormai quasi per gioco, doveva pur perder tempo in qualche modo.  
Era davvero buffa.  
A Lydia in un certo momento parve che la sua bocca avesse pronunciato una parola simile a “nervo”, ma quella n sembrava più una c che altro.  
_“Cervo”. Magari stava sognando di sgranocchiarne uno-_ ed ecco spuntare un enorme sorriso sul suo viso, con quelle fossette agli angoli della bocca ancora più visibili del solito, ancora più ricalcate, come se si trovasse in un dipinto e il pittore avesse per sbaglio tenuto fermo un po’ troppo in quel punto quel pennello carico di colore.  
   
   
L ipod che stringeva tra le mani si era bloccato su una canzone ormai da tempo ma non se n’era minimamente accorta; stava guardando fuori  quel finestrone macchiato e scheggiato come la sua anima, con uno sguardo vitreo, assente, come perso in chissà quale dimensione ultraterrena.  
Stava pensando all’ultima volta che si era sentita davvero così, che si era sentita così spensierata e così…umana. Era davvero passato tanto tempo, _troppo._  
Deglutì silenziosamente, come se qualcuno potesse vederla da un momento all’altro e scorgere dai suoi occhi quel dolore lacerante che aveva nascosto con cura fino a quell’attimo, attimo che avrebbe potuto mandare in mille frantumi la milionesima corazza che si era creata per non sembrare debole, per non sembrare una piccola ragazzina spaventata.  
_Lydia Martin però non era più quella ragazza, lo sapeva bene._  
_Lydia Martin non aveva più paura di mostrare le sue debolezze._  
_Lydia Martin non era più quella ragazzina “superficiale” e “saputella” che era stata un tempo e che- a dirla tutta- a volte le mancava._  
_Quella ragazzina almeno era apparentemente spensierata._  
_No. Quella ragazzina era solo distrutta._  
_Distrutta da un’infanzia non tanto facile, distrutta da un padre assente._  
_Distrutta da un’autostima inesistente, da una vita basata esclusivamente su un’ effimera bugia._  
_Lydia Martin ormai era cresciuta, nonostante l’avesse fatto troppo in fretta._  
_Lydia Martin non aveva più bisogno di un ragazzo per sentirsi completa. Per sentirsi al sicuro. Per sentirsi amata._  
_Lydia Martin finalmente si amava._  
Il suo respiro irregolare appannava ancora di più quel materiale trasparente-più di quanto il freddo non lo stesse facendo già di suo-mentre cercava disperatamente di disegnare un qualcosa di indefinito  sulla parte ormai bianca-grigiastra della superficie.  
I suoi occhi verdi ormai sembravano due smeraldi. Era come se avessero risucchiato tutta la luce dei raggi emanati da quel sole primaverile di prima mattina.  
Si stropicciò gli occhi guardando la sua immagine riflessa come in uno specchio d’acqua e nonostante sapesse che quella persona su cui aveva posato lo sguardo fosse proprio lei, le ci volle più di un attimo per riconoscersi.  
Si vedeva diversa. Si sentiva diversa.  
Quelle cicatrici che le adornavano il collo e il viso le davano un aspetto più duro nonostante i lineamenti delicati e quelle lentiggini quasi impercettibili, la rendevano ancora più bella del solito.  
Quelle cicatrici però non la spaventavano. Quelle cicatrici non sarebbero state più nascoste da quantità industriali di trucco.  
Quelle cicatrici oramai facevano parte di lei, così come quei dolorosi ricordi.  
_Oramai erano acqua passata. Lydia Martin ce l’aveva fatta._  
_Era inutile rimuginare sul latte versato, ritornare in quel circolo di avvenimenti macabri che al sol pensiero le si mozzava il fiato._  
_Ormai era tutto passato, ma…Com’era possibile? Come poteva una ragazza come lei essere riuscita a superare un qualcosa di molto più grande e difficile di tutto ciò che aveva mai affrontato?_  
La ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola se l’era chiesto molte volte ed ogni volta che lo faceva, solo una risposta le veniva in mente senza sapere neanche il perché:  
_“Sei Lydia Martin. Lydia Martin può tutto”._  
Stiles Stilinski glielo diceva spesso; glielo ripeteva fino alla nausea e anche se lei ogni volta-o il più delle volte- roteava gli occhi e faceva qualche smorfia solo per il gusto di farlo arrabbiare, in realtà amava sentirsi dire quelle parole.  
Amava il suono di quelle lettere pronunciate dalla sua voce, amava vedere come qualcuno credesse così tanto in lei anche quando chiaramente lei era la prima persona a non farlo.  
Stiles Stilinski-non importava cosa Lydia Martin dicesse o facesse- avrebbe sempre creduto in lei.  
_Sempre._  
Perché quel ragazzino dalle fragili ossa e dalla pelle chiara, con il sarcasmo come unica arma, era stato forse l’unico individuo-oltre Allison- a leggere quel significato nascosto tra le righe, quello che si scopre solo se si presta  _davvero_   _attenzione_ , quello che si celava sempre dietro quello sguardo imperscrutabile color mare in tempesta , ma in realtà solo pieno di paura e delusioni.  
Quello che si celava dietro finti sorrisi e parole prive di senso, come se recitasse un ruolo che le calzava stretto come un vecchio pantalone di due o tre taglie più piccole.  
_Quel_ significato. Il significato _Lydia Martin_ , il più difficile da comprendere, quello composto da miliardi di sfumature che solo a provarci ti ci perdi.  
Nonostante questo però  _Stiles_ ce l’aveva fatta, era riuscito a tornare a casa sano e salvo- _magari  perché aveva il navigatore._  
Un suono simile a un risolino strozzato uscì dalla sua bocca pensando a quella specie di battuta  _squallida_  che la sua mente aveva appena elaborato, seguito poi da uno sguardo afflitto per la consapevolezza che, si,  _Stiles l’aveva contagiata fin troppo._  
_Perché?_ \- Perché quella, si proprio quella, era davvero _una battuta alla Stiles._  Sicuramente sarebbe stato l’unico a ridere se l’avesse detta ad alta voce e se fosse stato lì.  
A tal proposito,  _che fine aveva fatto?_  
Appena Lydia aprì gli occhi fu inondata da un bagliore così forte che le fece impiegare un po’ di tempo per rendersi conto che Stiles stava cercando disperatamente, con veloci movimenti delle mani, di farsi notare da quel vetro appannato. Le muoveva attorcigliandole come un verme fa su se stesso, gesticolando come se da quello dipendesse la sua vita.  
Non l’aveva neanche sfiorata. Forse pensava che stesse dormendo e che così rovinasse di conseguenza un bel sogno o, forse, semplicemente era lei che stava vagando un po’ troppo con la fantasia.  
Fatto stava che era troppo  _ridicolo._  
La ragazza dalla pelle pallida e dagli occhi color smeraldo sorrise ancora di più guardando quelle labbra che sembravano saette schizzate via a velocità supersonica, ancora più veloci delle sue mani; cercò di fare lo stesso gioco che poco prima aveva fatto con Malia ma era impossibile anche solo decifrarne una sillaba. Stiles oltre a biascicare parole,  _parlava davvero troppo._  
Lydia risorrise facendo finta di niente, quando-finalmente- il ragazzo allungò il suo braccio ossuto e le sfilò l’auricolare dall’ orecchio, facendo cadere l’ipod per terra.  
—Pronto? Bansheelandia chiama Lydia! —disse intonando questa frase con il suo solito tono sarcastico. Lydia si voltò verso di lui con l’espressione  _“what the hell?”(occhi spalancati_ ,  _bocca dischiusa, sopracciglio inarcato),_ espressione che assumeva molto spesso con Stiles anche se, in realtà, stava trattenendo disperatamente una risata lunga quanto il Nilo giusto per non dargli soddisfazioni e-perché no-per istigarlo.  
Si divertiva troppo a contraddirlo o a farlo innervosire, d’altronde il loro rapporto era anche così. Loro erano anche così.  
—Stiles, se volevi un’uscita alla “ _ET TELEFONO CASA”,_ non ci sei riuscito per niente. — ribattè con tanto di tono sarcastico, tipico anche della sua persona.  
—AH. AH. Avevo quasi dimenticato che in quel corpicino è racchiuso il 50% di cattiveria, forse il 60! —Finalmente si sedette accanto a lei, gettandosi a capofitto senza curarsi di niente, a parte non schiacciarla o ferirle la mano poggiata delicatamente sul bracciolo con il suo gomito spigoloso.  
—Errore Stiles. Mai,  _e dico mai_ , dimenticarlo. — La ragazza alzò leggermente gli angoli della bocca mentre fissava la sua immagine, come in uno specchio, in quegli occhi color del miele.  
 —A proposito, come mai  _tutto_ questo ritardo? Conoscendoti, ti sarai svegliato cinque minuti prima; stavo per chiamare il 911 denunciando la tua scomparsa. — Di nuovo un suono strozzato in gola.  
Il discorso fu interrotto per un breve momento dal rumore scoppiettante della marmitta di quell’autobus sgangherato che spaventò a morte Stiles, -vista la sua espressione di terrore e da ebete intontito-poi ripresero subito.  
_—_ Spiritosa. Questa volta però non sono stato io il colpevole. —  
_Certo, chi voleva darla a bere._  
—Vuoi dire che non ti sei svegliato cinque minuti prima? —Lydia guardò il ragazzo con aria per dire  _“ammettilo, tanto lo so che è così”._  
—No. —  
—Stiles…—  
—No, perché non erano cinque ma quindici minuti prima! Scott è il colpevole, anche se lo capisco, era una questione da lupi. Non comprenderesti. —  
Lydia lo guardò aggrottando la fronte e inarcò un sopracciglio in attesa di una  _vera_  risposta.  
—Ok, va bene! Ci siamo fermati per strada perché…be’…la natura mi stava chiamando. Insistentemente direi. —  
_“La natura mi stava chiamando?”…Seriously? Neanche sua madre usava più quella frase per dire che doveva andare in bagno._  
**_Sua madre_** _. La donna che l’aveva rinchiusa all’Eichen house per il suo bene._  
**Per il suo bene** _._  
_Ecco cosa si ripeteva Lydia giorno e notte per non rompersi di nuovo in mille pezzettini e per non ricomporli tutti da capo, come se la prima volta che l’ aveva fatto non fosse già stato così difficile._  
I suoi occhi improvvisamente persero tutta quella luce che avevano rubato ai raggi del sole, rientrando in quella penombra dalla quale tutto sembrava più offuscato, confuso, così come il colore degli occhi di Stiles che a loro volta guardavano i suoi con un accenno di tristezza velato da quello scintillio dovuto alla luce che rifletteva sul vetro.  
Era come se attraverso un singolo sguardo, un breve momento che sembrava però eterno, il ragazzo fosse riuscito a percepire tutto il dolore che Lydia stava sentendo in quell’attimo.  
La guardava con una dolcezza indescrivibile.  
La mano fredda di Stiles si spostò velocemente dalla tasca già stracolma del suo cappotto e si posò delicatamente sulla guancia di Lydia, provocandole involontariamente un brivido che le percorse tutta la schiena fino ad arrivare a quelle cicatrici sul collo.  
—Lydia non sei più sola. Ci sono io con te, non avere paura. —  
Quelle dita affusolate continuavano ad accarezzarla come se fosse un petalo delicato pronto a lasciare il suo fiore.  
Lydia lo riguardò con un sorriso appena pronunciato, meravigliandosi di come quelle semplici e allo stesso tempo complicate parole pronunciate da lui avessero un effetto così calmante, proprio come se avesse bevuto due o tre camomille di troppo.  
La ragazza dalla pelle pallida non rispose ma i suoi occhi lo fecero per lei urlando tanto forte che a Stiles venne la pelle d’oca, il battito cardiaco che gli aumentava sempre di più.  
_Che diamine gli stava succedendo? Perché quegli occhi e quel sorriso riuscivano ancora a destabilizzarlo in quel modo?_  
_—_ Non pensarci Stiles! —Senza neanche accorgersene subito, lo aveva pronunciato a voce tanto alta quanto bastava affinchè Lydia sentisse.  
—A cosa non devi pensare? —  
Stiles arricciò e si mordicchiò le labbra prima di dare una risposta.  
—Al perché siamo isolati dal mondo e dai nostri amici,  _qui dietro, il posto dove non batte mai il sole!_   _—_  
Per non mostrare i segni dell’imbarazzo che gli pervasero il viso, Stiles  _finalmente_ si chinò per alzare l’ipod che era ancora situato a terra.  
—Stiles se vuoi, vai. Io…Io resto qui. —Il suo sguardo ora era calmo e sereno.  
—Qual è la parte di “ _non sei più sola, ci sono io con te”_   non hai capito? Io resto qui con te. — Spontaneamente poggiò la sua mano su quella di Lydia che, stranamente, rimase immobile; era così calda e così piccola tanto da non essere visibile sotto quella del ragazzo.  
Lydia cedette di un battito mentre cercava qualsiasi scusa, qualsiasi cosa da dirgli per non sentirsi così in imbarazzo.  
_Che poi, perché si sentiva **così**  in imbarazzo?_  
_—_ Bè…Ora raccontami qualcosa. —disse la ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola.  
—Cosa dovrei raccontarti? Aspetta, ce l’ho! —Gli occhi del ragazzo brillarono improvvisamente.—Una ragazzina prima di salire mi ha detto che somiglio ad Ashton Kitchen.—  
—Ashton Kutcher, Stiles. — Lydia trovava la cosa alquanto buffa, tanto buffa che incominciò a ridere.  
Stiles non  ci trovava niente da ridere ma nonostante questo era contento lo stesso, era contento che fosse riuscito a farla sorridere in quel modo. Come smise di farlo un lieve sbadiglio uscì dalla bocca di Lydia mentre Stiles la stava guardando.  
—Tua madre…Tua madre mi ha detto che non riesci più a dormire, che non chiudi occhio la notte.— _Perché glielo aveva detto? Perché farlo preoccupare inutilmente?_  
—E non prendertela con tua madre, sono stato io ad insistere per saperlo. — Lydia si meravigliò di quella frase, era proprio come se le avesse letto nel pensiero.  
—Dormi Lydia. Ti prometto che quando riaprirai gli occhi io sarò qui. —Lydia lo guardò con una certa luce negli occhi, una luce che splendeva forte come  quella delle stelle nella notte di San Lorenzo.  
—Stiles…Grazie. — Appena queste parole furono pronunciate dalla sua bocca, Lydia si appoggiò su quella spalla ossuta e chiuse gli occhi.  
Stiles la stava guardando. Si chiese se avesse visto mai cosa più bella; si chiese se un quadro o un film o un libro-i più belli che potessero esistere- potessero essere mai paragonabili al viso di Lydia mentre dormiva o al viso di Lydia in generale.  
_No_.  
La risposta era sempre un misero e secco  _no._  
_Lydia Martin era al di sopra di tutto, era unica nel suo genere._  
Stiles sentiva il respiro regolare della ragazza sulla sua spalla, quel petto che si alzava e si abbassava; in quel momento la sua voglia di dirgli un qualcosa era più forte di qualsiasi cosa.  
—Lydia sei ancora sveglia? —  
Un mugolio impercettibile, un si quasi inesistente ricoperto dalla sua voce arrivò all’orecchio del ragazzo.  
—Posso farti una domanda? —  
—Dimmi. —  
_Era ora di parlare, finalmente era arrivato il momento adatto per…_  
—Sono più affascinante di Ashton Kutcher vero? —  _niente._  
Lydia sorrise così silenziosamente che Stiles si domandò se fosse stato solo un piccolo singhiozzo.  
—Dormi Stiles, dormi. —  
   
   
 


	2. Snow Party[part 1]

Lydia non aveva provato quella sensazione di riposo e tranquillità per troppo tempo. Finalmente era riuscita a chiudere gli occhi e a non pensare a nulla, a dimenticare i mostri del suo passato che ogni notte prepotentemente si trovavano accanto al letto, fissandola, con quel loro fiato sul collo e quello sguardo che ogni singola volta le causavano brividi lungo la schiena.  
Questa volta no; questa volta, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, era riuscita a sognare.  
Nessun incubo, nessuna paura, nessun timore.  
Nonostante finalmente riconoscesse di essere una persona davvero forte, il merito di tale vittoria non era suo; per tutto questo doveva ringraziare solo quel ragazzo logorroico e a volte anche un po’ impacciato e goffo che in quel momento si trovava proprio accanto a lei. Quel ragazzo buffo che-in un modo o nell’altro-riusciva sempre a farla ridere, come se avesse un potere speciale tutto suo.  
 _Stiles_.  
Aprì gli occhi lentamente, quasi come fa un proiettore quando arrotola la sua pellicola; i raggi del sole che solo poche ore prima le avevano sfiorato quella pelle diafana, colorandola di un bel color ambra, erano ancora lì, più forti di prima. Le risaltavano quel mezzo sorriso pronunciato e quegli occhi stanchi ancora assonnati.  
Stava guardando di nuovo fuori quel finestrone: la neve candida che riempiva il tetto di quell’hotel fatto di legno, quella specie di radura piena di alti alberi dalla punta bianca, il profumo di fresco e di libertà che stava già respirando, il cinguettio degli uccelli che risuonava nell’aria; le sembrava tutto perfetto, come se si sentisse di nuovo nel posto giusto al momento giusto.  
 _Hotel Blue Ridge._  
Finalmente erano arrivati a destinazione.  
Scosse la testa un paio di volte prima di rendersi conto che si trovava davvero lì, che tutto quello che vedeva e sentiva fosse davvero reale. Quando girò lievemente il capo alla sua destra vide che la scena però era cambiata rispetto a come la ricordava.  
 _Ora_ era Stiles che dormiva beatamente poggiato sulla sua spalla, con la bava che usciva da quella bocca spalancata; ormai aveva creato sulla sua maglia una chiazza perfettamente rotonda, come se Giotto in persona l’avesse composta.  
I raggi del sole risaltavano anche la sua pelle chiara; le sue ciglia lunghe da quell’angolatura e con quella luce somigliavano ancora di più a quelle di un cerbiatto, la sua mano ancora su quella di Lydia che era immersa in quel piacevole tepore.  
La ragazza aveva quasi paura di svegliarlo. In quel momento sembrava così…fragile, come se fosse fatto di porcellana e si potesse rompere da un momento all’altro.  
 _Chissà cosa starà sognando._  
Lydia se lo stava domandando senza un perché.  _Sicuramente sarà un bel sogno vista la sua espressione da ebete_ \- pensò.  
Iniziò a scuoterlo velocemente e ogni volta che lo faceva il corpo di Stiles si muoveva avanti ed indietro ma non dava segni di vita.  _Com’era possibile che non si svegliasse neanche in quel modo?_  
Non fece neanche in tempo a chiederselo che un’ombra si avvicinò a loro. Solo quando mise meglio a fuoco si rese conto che era Scott.  
—Immaginavo dormisse ancora. — Un sorriso contagioso nacque sul volto dell’alpha.  
—Non sarebbe stato Stiles, se no— Lydia rispose a sua volta con un sorriso.—Ho provato a svegliarlo, ma…E’ un’impresa impossibile! —  
— _Quasi_  impossibile, Lydia. Quasi. — Gli occhi di Scott improvvisamente cambiarono colore, diventando di un rosso fuoco.  
—Scott…Che vuoi fare? — il tono della ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola era pacato, ma con una sfumatura di paura appena percepibile, tra le sue parole.  
—Ho detto che c’è un modo ma non ho detto che sarà piacevole. Fidati, lo conosco ormai da secoli e questo…è l’unico metodo per svegliarlo. E’ meglio forse se non guardi. — Scott diede un’occhiata in giro e visto che la situazione era tranquilla e nessuno lo stava osservando, cacciò con velocità supersonica quegli artigli affilati e glieli conficcò senza pensarci su, in quella gamba ossuta.  
Stiles stranamente non gridò. Le uniche parole che riuscì a pronunciare furono:“  _papà, per favore, altri cinque minuti.”_  
Lydia e Scott si guardarono divertiti.  
—Mmm…— Stiles finalmente aprì gli occhi, strofinandoli e mugolando qualcosa. —Che avete da ridere voi due? E’ successo qualcosa di divertente mentre dormivo? Che mi sono perso, voglio sapere. — I suoi occhi erano l’incarnazione della curiosità, così come le sue parole. —Scommetto che Danny  ha cacciato i pettorali _, di nuovo.—_  
—E perché dovremmo ridere se Danny caccia i pettorali? — Lydia si stava trattenendo per non sfociare in una risata acuta.  
—Perché fa quella cosa divertente…quella cosa…—Una breve pausa seguì quella frase; Stiles guardò le facce dei suoi due compagni, erano simili a due punti interrogativi. Se in quel momento si fossero trovati in un cartone giapponese, sicuramente i grilli avrebbero frinito.  
 —Non  importa. — Ormai si era arreso. La delusione sul suo volto era palesemente visibile.  
Scott lanciò un’occhiata all’amico e a Lydia, poi intervenne con tono pacato.  
—E’ meglio entrare. Sappiamo il coach com’è. Lydia, Kira mi ha detto di dirti che sei capitata in stanza con lei. Già si è avviata, ti aspetta lì. —  
—Grazie Scott. —La ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola si alzò, cercando di non calpestare quelle scarpe ormai già  _nere_  di Stiles e si diresse vicino la porta, per scendere.  
—Ah, Lydia…Stanza 31! — Scott lo urlò con tutta la voce possibile, tanto da far tappare le orecchie a Stiles con le dita.  
—Ok, grazie! —La ragazza finalmente si avviò, scomparendo dalla loro visuale.  
Stiles continuava a fissare Scott, come se volesse capire un qualcosa dal suo sguardo, proprio come faceva con lo sceriffo per i suoi amati casi.  
—Siamo capitati con muschenny, vero? —  
—Muschenny? — Ribattè Scott con un sopracciglio inarcato e la bocca dischiusa.  
—Intendo Danny e i suoi muscoli pompati. — Disse Stiles mentre Scott sorrideva e gli dava una forte pacca sulla spalla.  
—Già, gelosone. —  
—Non sono geloso! Anche io posso vantarmi di una gran carrozzeria. — Stiles cercò invano di impostare quel muscolo floscio ma, più che altro, sembrava un budino flaccido che gli ricordava tanto quello che gli preparava suo padre quando era piccolo.  
—Certo, come non detto. —  
   
   
   
Lydia era stesa comodamente sul letto a castello della sua camera, intenta a leggere il programma dettagliato della gita che il coach le aveva dato pochi minuti prima nell’atrio, quando Stiles la interruppe precipitandosi lì con Scott, chiudendo violentemente la porta alle sue spalle.  
—Sono appena arrivato e già voglio andarmene. — Stiles lo disse sbuffando mentre Scott sogghignava, guardandolo.  
— _E sentiamo_ , cosa ti è capitato di così malvagio? — Lydia lo guardò roteando gli occhi in segno di disapprovazione.  
—Non importa. —Il ragazzo finalmente ricambiò lo sguardo, notando che Lydia aveva qualcosa in mano che aveva attirato tutta la sua attenzione.  _Sarà qualche fascicolo sulla fisica quantistica, giusto una lettura leggera-_ pensò il ragazzo tra se e se.  
—Che cosa stai leggendo?—  
—Il programma della gita. E’ davvero interessante, dovresti leggerlo anche tu. — Lydia guardava Stiles con un sorriso mezzo pronunciato mentre gli porgeva l’opuscolo.  
—Mi dispiace contraddirti ma non seguiremo il programma! E’ sicuramente noioso! Già so che lo è; ogni programma lo è sempre. —  
Lydia lo fulminò con gli occhi.  
—Stiles non ho intenzione di vagare per le montagne in cerca dello Yeti o di fare un falò nella radura, nel posto più sperduto e buio della terra, per sentire storie varie sui fantasmi. I tuoi piani fanno schifo, quindi…meglio seguire il programma. — La ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola arricciò la bocca e si avvicinò a Stiles, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla; il suo tono era ironico, per lo più di commiserazione; somigliava tanto a quello che aveva nella loro missione in Messico. Anche in quel caso ciò che aveva in mente Stiles le era sembrata  _davvero_  una  _cattiva_  idea.  
Stiles spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, incredulo.  
—Come facevi a…—  
—a sapere cosa avresti voluto fare qui? — questa volta a parlare fu Scott. I suoi occhi sorridevano mentre si avvicinavano a quelli di Kira che cercava a tutti i costi di trattenere una risata. —Ormai ti conosciamo bene, amico. —  
Gli occhi di Stiles guizzarono da Scott a Kira in cerca di approvazione; solo quando si rese conto che era tutto inutile, guardò di nuovo Lydia.  
—Non seguirò il programma. —  
Lydia lo guardò in malo modo, mettendo il broncio.  
—Invece lo farai! —  
—No. —  
—Invece si! —  
—Sentiamo un po’, perché dovrei farlo? —  
—Perché…Perché…Lo dico io, Stiles Stilinski! —  
A volte sembravano davvero ancora due bambini con il moccio al naso, immischiati in una specie di gara che veniva vinta solo da chi urlava di più.  
Questa volta però era diverso.  
Non l’aveva quasi mai chiamato per nome intero,  _anche se chiaramente quello non era il suo vero nome._  
Stiles ricordò la prima volta che l’aveva chiamato in quel modo. Fu in terza elementare, quando Lydia era intenta a creare un puzzle mentre tutti gli altri cercavano di risolvere correttamente un’operazione molto difficile. Era stata l’unica a finire in cinque minuti. _“Tutto questo tempo solo perché dovevo ricontrollarlo”,_  o almeno, così aveva detto lei.  
Gli si avvicinò senza fare il minimo rumore, con la delicatezza e la leggiadria di una fata; _caspita_  se sembrava una fata. Anche allora Stiles la trovava bellissima, come la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
Lydia lo guardò negli occhi, occhi in cui Stiles si perse fino all’istante in cui lei non iniziò a parlargli.  
 _“Non è tanto difficile, sai. Ti aiuterò io. Ho visto cosa sbagli; non sei stupido, sei solo troppo distratto…Stiles Stilinski, giusto? Ce la farai, ne sono certa.”_  
Quelle parole gli sembrarono le più belle che avesse mai udito. Non riusciva a capire se davvero tutto quello fosse reale o se solo la sua immaginazione gli avesse lanciato un tiro mancino.  
La seconda volta che l’aveva chiamato così invece fu quando finalmente aveva davvero imparato il suo nome, quando finalmente sapeva della sua esistenza.  
“ _Stiles Stilinski smetti di fare la vittima e reagisci!”_  
Certo che lo utilizzava sempre nei momenti più opportuni. Ogni volta aveva un significato diverso, era come se lo utilizzasse per sottolineare un concetto, come se ne volesse rimarcare bene le parole.  
Nel primo caso voleva fargli capire che lei credeva in lui; quel nome rappresentava in quel momento  _speranza. Fiducia._  
Nel secondo caso invece rappresentava  _forza, coraggio, determinazione._  Voleva creare una qualsivoglia reazione in lui perché sapeva che ne sarebbe uscito, sapeva che ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
In questo caso però ne era certo; significava solo  _rabbia_ , non ci leggeva nient’altro tra le righe.  
 _Era riuscito davvero a far arrabbiare Lydia Martin._  
—Lydia, ok, mi hai convinto. Faremo come vuoi tu. —Stiles le sorrise mentre la guardava estasiato, proprio come quella volta alle elementari. Lydia si spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e gli sorrise a sua volta, sollevando delicatamente quelle fossette agli angoli della bocca, più in su rispetto alle altre volte.  
—Allora è deciso. Stasera quindi…— Kira strappò da mano all’amica quell’opuscolo, iniziando a sfogliarlo entusiasta. —secondo il programma stasera si va ad una festa, la festa che si terrà sul terrazzo! —  
—Che ne dite però di dormire un altro po’, prima? Tanto non c’è niente in programma per oggi. —Scott pronunciò queste parole, sbadigliando.  
—Si, forse è meglio— Stiles guardò per un’ultima volta Lydia e si avviò nella sua camera con l’amico.  
Finalmente tutti chiusero gli occhi, entrando in quelle magiche-ma anche piene di insidie-braccia di Morfeo.  
   
 _<https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=kodaline+love+like+this+acoustic>_  
   
 _“Stiles svegliati, ti prego!”_  
Stiles aprì immediatamente gli occhi; appena lo fece notò i visi preoccupati e corrucciati di Scott e Kira che lo fissavano a pochi centimetri di distanza. Era come se si fosse materializzato in uno dei suoi peggiori incubi.  
L’orologio che ticchettava incessantemente, risuonando in quel silenzio asfissiante, gli fece tremare le gambe. Non poteva essere un sogno, sentiva quel formicolio alle braccia e quel battito accelerato, come se percepisse in qualche modo che davvero qualcosa non andava, che quella era la realtà.  
Si contò più volte le dita, nel dubbio; erano dieci. Non una in più, non una in meno.  
—Cosa…cosa succede? — si stropicciò gli occhi mentre aspettava una risposta.  
—Lydia…Lydia ha incominciato ad urlare nel sonno. Io ho provato, io…— Kira aveva un groppo in gola che non scendeva giù in nessun modo.  _Lydia aveva passato tutto quello, quello che ancora non riusciva a farla dormire, e lei? Lei era stata via per impedire alla volpe di prendere il sopravvento._  
Si sentiva ridicola e terrorizzata, come tutti i presenti in quella stanza.  
 L’ occhio di Stiles tremava interrottamente, le sue gambe era come se non avessero la forza di alzarsi. Nonostante questo lo fece, appigliandosi all’ultimo briciolo di coraggio che gli era rimasto.  
I suoi occhi erano persi nel vuoto. Sentiva un dolore alla bocca dello stomaco che lo lacerava dall’interno, lentamente; emise un sospiro e poi cercò di inalare più aria possibile.  
 _Si sentiva colpevole. Avrebbe dovuto salvarla prima, avrebbe…_  
Una lacrima gli rigò il viso pallido, attraversando quei due solchi neri che aveva come occhiaie.  
—Ho provato a svegliarla ma non ci sono riuscita. E’ come se… E’ come se stesse rivivendo tutto. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa. — Kira improvvisamente abbracciò Scott che si trovava inerme, accanto a lei.  
—Stiles, non puoi capire come si agitava…Era in preda al panico. Volevo fare qualcosa, ma…Ho capito che solo una persona poteva fare  _davvero_ qualcosa. — Gli occhi di Kira, ora in quelli di Stiles, sembravano saette luminose. — Mentre si trovava in quello stato, ha pronunciato un nome. —Il cuore di Stiles stava esplodendo come una supernova nel cielo blu cobalto.  
—Ha fatto il tuo nome, Stiles. — Il cuore del ragazzo cedette di un battito. Si precipitò in camera di Lydia, la quale era come se stesse rivivendo quegli incubi fin troppo reali, per la milionesima volta. Il suo volto era l’incarnazione della disperazione. Le occhiaie troppo profonde, le lacrime che le rigavano quel viso ormai pieno di cicatrici indelebili e troppo dolorose per essere dimenticate.  
Stiles si sentì come un minuscolo ed inutile puntino nell’enorme universo. Si gettò accanto al letto e iniziò ad accarezzare il viso di Lydia dolcemente.  
Al primo tocco la ragazza si calmò, quasi per magia, riprendendo a respirare regolarmente.  
—Lydia, io…Mi dispiace. Se solo…Se solo fossi riuscito a convincere tua madre, se solo ti avessi tirato prima fuori di lì...Tu non staresti in questo stato. Mi dispiace. — Stiles continuava ad accarezzarla trattenendo quelle lacrime che cercavano prepotentemente di uscire fuori a mo’ di cascata.  
—Mi dispiace per tutto quello che hai passato e credimi, se potessi, farei di tutto per tornare indietro e prendere il tuo posto. Lydia io…non posso cambiare il passato, ma posso…Posso fare in modo che il futuro sia diverso. — Stiles smise di sfiorarla e sempre con la massima cura possibile la prese in braccio, portandola nella sua stanza-accompagnato da Scott e Kira-senza svegliarla.  
La poggiò delicatamente sul letto accanto al suo, coprendola con tutto l’amore possibile con quelle coperte.  
—Da oggi in poi dormi con me. Ti ho fatto una promessa…Sarò sempre con te, ricordi? Ogni volta che ti sveglierai, io sarò lì. Ogni notte veglierò su di te.— Stiles si allontanò per un attimo, si sdraiò sotto le coperte del suo letto e posò di nuovo gli occhi su Lydia, la quale ormai dormiva tranquilla e serena a due passi da lui.  
—Intendo mantenere questa promessa— Stiles allungò il suo braccio ossuto raggiungendo quello di Lydia. Prese la sua mano fredda e la strinse forte nella sua.  
E così…si addormentarono.  
Avvolti in quel tepore, mano nella mano, con la consapevolezza che da quel momento in poi tutto sarebbe cambiato, tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto.   
 


	3. Snow Party[part 2]

Appena aprì gli occhi, Lydia Martin fu inebriata da un forte odore di caffè. Lì stropicciò per bene e sbadigliò due o tre volte prima di rendersi conto che Stiles era proprio di fronte a lei, con una tazza fumante tra le mani e con un sorriso stampato su quelle labbra secche e martoriate per il freddo.  
—Finalmente ti sei svegliata, Lydia. Caffè? —  
Il ragazzo le porse quella tazza bollente, cercando in tutti i modi di non riversare per sbaglio il suo contenuto sul letto visto che le braccia gli tremavano senza un apparente motivo.  
Lydia si guardava attorno spaesata, con quel verde che risaltava sempre di più nonostante la penombra. I suoi occhi avevano un qualcosa di diverso, una nota di fragilità che Stiles gli aveva colto poche volte nella sua intera esistenza;  _intera esistenza_ , già, proprio così. Erano stati di sicuro la cosa che aveva osservato di più in tutto questo tempo, forse perché erano di un colore troppo particolare e difficile da riprodurre anche se si volesse, forse perché come comparivano di fronte ai suoi, tutto diventava magicamente secondario; magari per entrambe.  
—Si, lo so che è un po’ tardi per bere caffè visto che sono le otto; so però che lo ami e quindi ho pensato di portartelo. Ho dovuto corrompere una vecchia bisbetica solo per averlo, dovresti ringraziarmi;  _anzi,_ dovresti ringraziare il mio fascino. Senza di questo sarei tornato sicuramente a mani vuote. — Stiles cominciò a gongolare come un’idiota, non accorgendosi che Lydia si stava beffando di lui in modo davvero molto evidente.  
—Be’, allora, in questo caso…grazie fascino di Stiles. Mi hai salvato davvero la vita. — Lydia sorrise, portandosi quella tazza color sabbia alla bocca. Quell’ infuso aveva un sapore squisito, un sapore diverso da quelli a cui era abituata di solito.  
Abbassò leggermente la tazza, seguita poi dal suo sguardo ormai perso in quel liquido denso color marrone scuro.  
—Stiles…Perché mi trovo qui? — Lydia lo domandò quasi impaurita, con quel filo di voce quasi impercettibile tanto da fargli chiedere se davvero avesse parlato o fosse stato solo frutto della sua fervida immaginazione.  
—Lydia…— Stiles la stava guardando in  _quel_  modo, il modo in cui l’aveva sempre guardata quando era davvero preoccupato per lei; la sua espressione in quel caso era sempre un misto tra quella di un cucciolo appena strappato via dalla sua mamma e  di un bambino terrorizzato dal buio, rinchiuso in una stanza scura.  
—Stiles…—Lydia alzò finalmente lo sguardo. Le sue pupille dilatate cercavano conforto in quelle del ragazzo, proprio come il mare fa con la sua spiaggia; l’unica cosa che riesce a sostenere la sua infinità è proprio quell’insieme di granelli infiniti color del miele, così come gli occhi di Stiles.  
—Hai avuto uno dei tuoi incubi e quindi ti ho portata qui, con me. Ti ricordo che ti ho fatto una promessa, signorina Martin.— il suo sorriso ora andava da un orecchio all’altro.  
Lydia continuò a guardarlo. A dire la verità, in quel momento, con quella bocca così tesa tanto da  sembrare sorretta ai lati da mollette trasparenti, Stiles gli sembrava  _alquanto_ inquietante. Le ricordava uno di quei clown spaventosi che da piccola le incutevano sempre terrore. Nonostante tutti amassero andare al circo, a lei non piaceva, proprio per quei tipi troppo strambi, ricoperti in viso da polvere bianca e con enormi nasi rossi a forma di pallina da tennis.  
Un risolino dolce e aggraziato le uscì da quella bocca carnosa color pesca.  
 _Stiles, inquietante? Come poteva anche solo averci pensato?_  
Spostò dietro l’orecchio una ciocca ribelle dei suoi capelli biondo fragola, che le stava offuscando la visuale e si accorse che anche Stiles rideva sotto i baffi.  
 _Oh, grandioso, forse riesce anche a leggermi nel pensiero-_ pensò.  
—Stiles, cosa ci trovi di divertente in un momento del genere? — Lydia si riportò alle labbra quella tazza piena di caffè, mandandone giù un sorso.  
—Direi che con il caffè oggi può bastare. — Stiles cercò disperatamente di trattenere una risata mentre Lydia lo guardava in malo modo.—Non è possibile che non te ne sei accorta. — Il ragazzo si coprì il viso con una mano, cercando di far notare il meno possibile quella nota di divertimento che brillava nei suoi occhi.  
—Si può sapere cosa ti prende? —  
—Mi prende che hai una chiazza di caffè, grandezza buco dell’ozono, sul viso! — Stiles guardando l’espressione un tantino imbarazzata di Lydia, ritornò serio, o almeno, ci provò.  
—Dove? — La ragazza iniziò a strofinare con l’indice quel tratto di pelle appena sopra il labbro superiore, non sapendo che la macchia si trovava da tutt’altra parte.  
—Lydia, più a destra…No, ora più a sinistra.. Più su....No! Ora più giù! —  
—Si può sapere dove…—  
Non terminò neanche la frase. Il pollice di Stiles ora si muoveva dolcemente sul suo viso, proprio accanto a quella fossetta appena visibile.  
Il contatto con la sua pelle causò un brivido lungo la schiena del ragazzo, mentre Lydia sentì un’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto, nello stomaco.  
Questa sensazione le era quasi del tutto estranea. Quel calore che stava provando alle guance e quella specie di formicolio alle mani però le riportava alla mente qualcosa, come l’eco di un ricordo quasi del tutto scomparso.  
Ripensò a Jackson. L’ultima volta che  _davvero_  aveva provato tutto quello era stato quando si era trasformato in licantropo, quando l’aveva abbracciata e le aveva detto finalmente  _“ti amo”._  
Non glielo diceva spesso; tutte le volte che aveva sibilato quell’insieme di lettere, come se fossero due parole troppo difficili da dire, si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano.  
Lydia Martin aveva sofferto per Jackson, tanto.  
Molto spesso aveva riflettuto sul significato della parola “amore”, a volte addirittura aiutandosi con un dizionario.  
 _Sentimento di viva affezione verso una persona che si manifesta come desiderio di procurare il suo bene e di ricercarne la compagnia;_ questa era la voce che la affiancava.  
Jackson non si era preoccupato mai del suo bene; la trattava come fosse un oggetto di sua proprietà, la trattava come una ragazza non dovrebbe mai essere trattata.  
Invece, quel ragazzo che ora si trovava proprio di fronte ai suoi occhi, quel ragazzo dai modi buffi e forse un po’ troppo esuberante, che quello stesso pomeriggio l’aveva portata nella sua stanza per farla dormire serenamente…l’aveva sempre trattata come  una principessa. In ogni occasione non faceva altro che ripeterle quanto credesse in lei, quanto fosse in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa volesse semplicemente perché lei era Lydia Martin, la ragazza più intelligente che conoscesse.  
Non c’era stato un singolo momento che l’aveva fatta sentire sbagliata, come se fosse un errore umano. Jackson invece, l’aveva fatta sentire spesso così.  
Quel ragazzo con i capelli arruffati e con quel tocco delicato, come se lei fosse un petalo di rosa pronto ad essere portato via dal vento, invece la faceva sentire… _unica._  
La faceva sentire  _protetta. Amata. In pace con se stessa. Felice._  
   
 ** _“Don’t frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile.”_**  
 _Perché quello di Stiles, appena pronunciato, in quel momento le sembrava più bello di un suo difficile amato esperimento chimico?_  
   
 ** _“And Stiles was the only one who knew._**  
 ** _How?_**  
 ** _He paid attention. He listened to her. He remembered.”_**  
 _Lydia Martin riusciva ormai a capire cosa Stiles stesse pensando, solo guardandolo negli occhi. L’aveva sempre ascoltato e appoggiato in ogni sua singola pazzia. A partire dalla mazza da baseball, per esempio. Come poteva un oggetto insignificante, di legno, proteggerli contro le peggiori creature che ogni volta si insediavano a Beacon Hills?_  
 _Stiles le aveva detto che poteva, eccome; ed ecco ora Lydia, con una di quelle in mano, cercando di difendersi._  
   
 _Ma perché stava pensando questo, proprio ora?_  
   
Si risvegliò da quel sogno ad occhi aperti; Stiles ora le stava sfiorando l’angolo della bocca con quel pollice calloso e ruvido. Quando accidentalmente il pollice arrivò su quelle sue labbra morbide, il cuore di Lydia cedette di un battito.  
Quel silenzio che si era creato sembrava musica. La luce fioca della stanza rischiarava i loro volti visibilmente intrisi di un qualcosa che nessuno dei due capì a fondo, nonostante si comprendessero solo da uno sguardo.  
Lydia tremava. Il caffè, in quella tazza, sembrava un maremoto appena scatenatosi.  
Stiles, imbarazzato, fissò ancora per un po’ Lydia e poi abbassò lo sguardo, allontanando le sue dita dal viso della ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola.  
—Io…Ehm…Ecco…Ecco fatto. Ora non hai più niente. —  
—Gggrazie…Stiles. — Le parole le uscirono come un ingarbugliamento di suoni difficile da riprodurre.  
 _Cosa le stava succedendo?_  
 _Lydia Martin che balbettava era una cosa più unica che rara._  
—Allora…—  
—Allora ci vediamo alla festa. — Stiles iniziò a grattarsi la nuca, poi fece un cenno con la mano come saluto e si chiuse quella porta alle spalle.  
Lydia si gettò sul letto, sbuffando. Chiuse gli occhi e ciò che immaginò fu una cosa alquanto strana.  
Immaginò Stiles sul suo letto che, proprio come era successo prima, le sfiorava le labbra e…  
 _Lydia non immaginare certe cose!_  
Una vocina glielo ripeteva ancora e ancora e ancora, finchè la porta si riaprì di nuovo.  
Era Stiles che, poggiato su quel rettangolo color legno, la stava fissando.  
Il cuore di Lydia cedette di un altro battito.  
—Avevo dimenticato che…  _questa_  è la  _mia stanza.—_  
 _Che idiota._  
   
   
   
Lydia, appena mise piede nella terrazza dove si teneva la festa, fu travolta da un ricordo ancora fin troppo nitido nella sua mente.  
Ricordò il suo primo ballo con Stiles, le sue braccia che le cingevano la vita, quel calore che emanava il suo corpo unito a quello di lui, come se il sole fosse racchiuso in quelle fragili ossa e attraverso quella pelle pallida riuscisse a trasmetterle la sensazione piacevole di essere sfiorata da quei raggi, illuminandola.  
Certo che, Lydia aveva sempre brillato di una luce propria, anche se molto spesso non se ne rendeva conto. Non le serviva nessuno per illuminare la stanza, lo faceva già abbondantemente da sola.  
Solo a quel ballo, finalmente, lo capì. Tutto grazie a Stiles.  
Le aveva detto che era bellissima, l’aveva presa sotto braccio e l’aveva portata con se; il suo sguardo fiero e sognante, che si posava su di lei continuamente, non l’aveva mai visto in nessuno; era pieno di luce e di un qualcosa difficile da definire.  
Era diverso da quello degli altri con cui aveva avuto a che fare. Non era uno sguardo alla  _“finalmente ce l’ho fatta, ho il mio premio e lo mostro a tutti, esco con la ragazza più popolare della scuola”._  No.  
Non la stava mostrando come un trofeo, era solo genuinamente felice di avere  _Lydia Martin,_ la  _vera_  Lydia Martin, accanto a se.  
Le aveva detto che, nonostante quell’aria da superficiale e viziata, in realtà era una ragazza davvero intelligente.  
Ricordò perfettamente la sensazione che provò dopo quelle parole. Rimase piacevolmente colpita.  
Un ragazzino dal nome buffo, che non faceva altro che rendersi ridicolo con quei suoi modi scoordinati e strambi e che non conosceva per niente,  _la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro._  
 _Che cosa strana,_  pensò.  
Lydia sentiva il brusio della folla affievolito, come se si trovasse in un’altra dimensione. Quella musica era come se provenisse da lontano, la gente che ballava e rideva le appariva quasi come un dipinto in movimento.  
Si appoggiò delicatamente al muro che si trovava alle sue spalle e solo quando mise a fuoco una persona che ballava come un forsennato, ritornò alla realtà.  
Riusciva a sentire i suoi polmoni che cercavano disperatamente di inalare più aria possibile e un inspiegabile senso di dolore e tristezza che le riempivano il cuore.  
Stiles era avvinghiato ad una ragazza, che questa volta non era lei.  
Le stava dicendo qualcosa all’orecchio, qualcosa che Lydia non riusciva a sentire perché troppo lontana ma che stranamente riusciva ad immaginare.  
 _Le starà dicendo che è bellissima, che è una ragazza speciale. D’altronde Stiles è così, ha la capacità di far sentire unici e di far credere in se stessi._  
Gli occhi di Lydia seguivano impassibili tutta la scena, nascosti però dietro una specie di pellicola di vetro che, un volta distrutta, avrebbe liberato così quelle lacrime imprigionate troppo a lungo.  
 _Che diamine le stava succedendo?_  
 _“Sai, Lydia…Non devi preoccuparti.”_  
Una voce conosciuta le disse queste parole. Era Malia  che, con Danny, si era avvicinata a lei, seguendo con lo sguardo la direzione in cui Lydia stava fissando, persa in chissà quale universo.  
—Malia, Danny— la ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola gli sorrise, sforzando di alzare il più possibile gli angoli della bocca per non mostrare che qualcosa non andava.  
—Che fine avete fatto? Oggi non vi ho proprio visti. —  
—Sai com’è…Stavo esplorando questa catapecchia.—  
—Dici piuttosto che stavi ammirando il panorama, Danny. E non  _quel_  panorama. Ci siamo capiti. — Malia guardava Danny, mentre quest’ultimo sorrideva e abbassava lo sguardo, divertito.  
—Touchè.— Danny finalmente alzò lo sguardo e risorrise.  
—A quanto pare in questi ultimi mesi, avete davvero legato molto, voi due. —Lydia guardò prima l’uno e poi l’altro, spostandosi da quel muro e recandosi al bancone dei drink, seguita dagli amici.  
—Mi fa davvero piacere. — Prese un drink color verde mela e lo ingurgitò senza domandarsi sul contenuto di quel bicchiere, mentre i suoi occhi subito ritornarono nella posizione su cui erano fissi prima. Su Stiles.  
—Ehi Lydia, vacci piano. — Malia cercò inutilmente di strappare quel bicchiere dalle mani di Lydia, poi seguì il suo sguardo, di nuovo.  
—Ah…Ecco spiegato il tutto… Dicevo sul serio prima. Non devi preoccuparti, Lydia. — Malia continuava a guardare Stiles, anche lei con una punta di dolore negli occhi.  
—Non capisco a cosa tu ti riferisca, Malia. —  La ragazza dalla pelle diafana cercava in tutti i modi di fingere di non sapere a cosa si riferisse, anche se i segni chiaramente visibili sul suo volto, come quel rossore improvviso che si era manifestato sulle sue guance, affermavano il contrario.  
 _Lydia Martin che arrossiva?_  
 _Che altro sarebbe successo, di lì a poco il mondo sarebbe scomparso per magia?_  
—Lydia, sappiamo benissimo a cosa mi riferisco. Non devi preoccuparti, perché…bè…è ancora preso da te. — Malia ora la stava guardando negli occhi. Uno sguardo forte, sicuro; uno sguardo decisamente opposto al suo, debole e confuso.  
—Siamo solo amici, Malia. Può fare ciò che vuole. — Appena pronunciò queste parole, Lydia se ne pentì immediatamente.  
—Allora stai ammettendo che ti da fastidio che stia ballando con quella tipa. —Danny sentenziò questa frase senza peli sulla lingua. Quella situazione sembrava quasi lo divertisse, ancor di più vedendo Stiles che si muoveva come un verme e nonostante questo era riuscito lo stesso a portare a casa conquiste.  
—Io non sto ammettendo un bel niente, Danny. — La ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola incrociò le braccia e inarcò un sopracciglio in segno di disappunto.  
Malia continuava a guardarla in quel modo duro, negli occhi, poi si girò di nuovo verso Stiles, iniziando a giocherellare con le dita.  
—Sai, io l’ho sempre saputo, anche quando stavamo insieme. —  
—Malia, cosa dici, lui…—  
—Aspetta Lydia, fammi finire. — Malia continuava a guardare il ragazzo e a giocherellare con le mani. —Sapevo che ci teneva a me, certo, ma…non sarei mai stata Lydia Martin. A volte invidiavo questa cosa, il vostro rapporto, tutto quello che vi legava, come lui ti trattava. Molto spesso mi sono data la colpa per questo, forse non ero brava abbastanza da fargli dimenticare te in quel senso, forse non ero io quella giusta, quella in grado di riuscirci.  
Solo dopo ho capito.  
Ho capito che può venire chiunque ma nessuna e sottolineo,  _nessuna_ , riuscirà a fargli dimenticare te o a prendere il tuo posto. Non ero io quella sbagliata, solo che…nessuna, oltre  _te_ è davvero quella giusta. Sei sempre stata tu.  
L’ho amato, eccome se l’ho amato. E’ proprio per questo che, alla fine, ho lasciato perdere. Potevo lottare per lui ma non l’ho fatto.  
So che  _tu_   sei l’  _Yin_ del suo  _Yang,_  ma non chiedermi cosa significhi di preciso perché l’ho letto in una rivista cinese di Kira.  
Il concetto però è quello. Lui ha già la sua anima gemella. Non era giusto intrappolarlo in una relazione che, alla fine, non avrebbe portato a nulla; e poi…anche io voglio il mio Yang, una persona che mi ami così come Stiles ama te e che mi consideri sempre la prima scelta. —  
Lydia rimase pietrificata. Quelle parole, pronunciate da lei, la spiazzarono del tutto. Il cuore le batteva forte, come un tamburo suonato ininterrottamente.  
—Malia, io…—  
—Non devi dire niente, Lydia. Devi solo farmi un favore…Ora che lo sai, ora che hai capito di provare la stessa cosa per lui, e non dirmi di no perché è così…Diglielo. Non fuggire, non aver paura che tu possa ferirlo, non aver paura di arrivare così tardi e di pretendere che lui ti stia ancora aspettando, perché…sono sicura che lo sta facendo. Vai Lydia, ora o mai più! — Malia si girò verso di lei e le sorrise; quel gesto valeva più di mille parole e le riuscì a dare una carica pazzesca, una carica che neanche lei si aspettava di avere.  
—Si, vai Lydia, fai vedere a quella tipa quanto vali! — Danny iniziò a fischiare; sembrava una ragazza pon-pon che faceva il tifo per la sua squadra. Quella situazione lo stava divertendo un po’  _troppo._  
Lydia aveva il cuore in gola. La paura e l’ansia le rendevano il respiro irregolare, così come gli sguardi di Malia e Danny che erano fissi su di lei.  
Un altro passo e avrebbe detto tutto a Stiles.  
 _Che poi, cos’era questo tutto?_  
E poi, come se stesse guardando un film, ripercorse tutte quelle scene, tutto quel percorso difficile e frastagliato ma anche meraviglioso che avevano avuto, davanti ai suoi occhi.  
 _Il ballo. Il sorriso alla sua prima partita di lacrosse. Il bacio per fermare l’attacco di panico. Tutte le volte che lui c’era stato per lei e lei per lui. La quasi morte per entrambi e quella specie di sensazione di pace che avevano sentito quando l’altro aveva riaperto gli occhi._  
 _Quello era il loro tutto._  
 _Gli avrebbe raccontato quello e gli avrebbe detto che, si, Lydia Martin era davvero innamorata di Stiles Stilinski._  
Era buffo anche solo pensarlo.  
Finalmente si era avvicinata, così tanto da sentire il suo cuore esplodere per la vicinanza. Stiles le stava facendo un gesto con la mano, la stava esortando ad avvicinarsi.  
Lydia si avvicinò, cercando di non svenire da un momento all’altro.  
—Lydia, sei anche tu qui! —  
—Stiles devo parlarti, in privato.—  
—Cosa? Non sento! — La musica era così alta che non si sarebbe sentito neanche un aereo atterrare.  
—Stiles, io…—Non finì neanche di pronunciare la frase che quella ragazza che si trovava accanto  lui e che poco prima era avvinghiata come un polipo al ragazzo, gli tirò il braccio e lo baciò.  
Lydia rimase immobile. Se avesse potuto, il cuore le sarebbe balzato via dal petto e sarebbe rotolato nel più profondo degli abissi.  
Malia e Danny stavano assistendo alla scena con occhi increduli.  
Danny si girò verso Malia e iniziò a parlarle.  
—“ _Certo, se due persone si piacciono,_   _che ci vuole che si mettano insieme?”,_ come non detto. Sto aspettando da una vita per questi due idioti! —  
  



	4. Un Unexpected Twist

_Il campanello di casa Martin stava suonando ininterrottamente già da un po’ ormai._  
 _Lydia era stesa su quel divano color dei suoi occhi, che, in quel preciso momento, erano arrossati e troppo stanchi. Li aveva sforzati fin troppo per vedere un film , di quelli romantici, proprio come piacevano a lei._  
 _I suoi capelli sciolti, che le cadevano sulle spalle come una cascata di ricci color biondo fragola e quel vestitino primverile dotato di una fantasia floreale, la rendevano più bella del solito._  
 _Era come se avesse una specie di luce attorno che la avvolgeva in quella notte stellata. Sembrava l’avesse rubata proprio a quei puntini all’apparenza microscopici, in quel cielo blu cobalto._  
 _Almeno era ciò che Stiles pensò appena la vide quando gli aprì la porta, nonostante quella specie di smorfia sulle sue labbra carnose e la fronte corrucciata per un motivo che il ragazzo già immaginava._  
 _—Stiles è la quinta volta che vieni qui. La mia risposta è sempre no!_   _— gli disse abbassando lo sguardo e cercando di chiudere la porta color mogano. Stiles fece appena in tempo, riuscendo a bloccarla con un piede._  
 _—Lydia, questa volta non sono venuto per lo stesso motivo delle altre. Visto che sei in alto sulla deadpool…Be’, io…Preferisco che tu non rimanga sola a casa._   _— Stiles iniziò a fissare la punta delle sue scarpe; un rossore improvviso si manifestò sulle sue guance mentre si grattava la nuca per smorzare l’imbarazzo. Era sempre stato un gesto che faceva in due casi: o quando veniva assalito dalla timidezza e dalla rabbia, come se il suo corpo non riuscisse a trattenerle e quindi dovesse prendersela con qualcosa(in questo caso i suoi poveri e sempre arruffati capelli), stile pallina antristess, o per aggiustarseli e basta, visto che sembrava sempre che uno tzunami l’avesse colpito e scaraventato a destra e manca, guardandoli. In quel momento, Stiles rientrava decisamente nel primo caso._  
 _—Nathalie non tornerà fino a lunedì, quindi…Mi sono equipaggiato._   _— Con uno di quei suoi movimenti scoordinati e cercando di non cadere su quelle sue cianfusaglie che si trovavano sparpagliate, proprio dietro l’enorme pilastro del portico di quella casa, prese un materassino sgonfio e altri zainetti neri stile “mission impossible” e con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro le si avvicinò, barcollando._  
 _—Stiles fai attenzione!_   _— Lydia lo disse quasi urlando. Stiles le ammiccò e con fare fiero, iniziò a camminare._  
 _La ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola si chiese come mai, con tutta quella roba in mano, Stiles non fosse ancora inciampato. Quel mucchio di oggetti che aveva tra le braccia tra poco gli coprivano anche il volto, offuscandogli così la visuale. I timori della ragazza si avverarono quasi, quando, cercando di passare attraverso la porta, qualcosa si bloccò, non permettendogli di proseguire._  
 _Lydia ricordò quella volta in cui, al suo compleanno, Stiles se ne stava lì come un idiota, nella stessa identica posizione, con un pacco enorme in mano._  
 ** _Cosa voleva fare? Sfidare le leggi della fisica, forse?_**  
 _Era ovvio che quel regalo non sarebbe mai passato, solo lui non lo capiva._  
 _Era così fiero e felice di averglielo fatto che tutto il resto non contava. Forse quella volta avrebbe voluto dirglielo, avrebbe voluto smontare le sue convinzioni e i suoi sforzi; vedere la sua espressione, però, le fece cambiare idea._  
 _Lui ci credeva davvero. Quella determinazione, oltre a farla sorridere, la colpiva e meravigliava._  
 _Infatti, Stiles ci riuscì._  
 ** _Era davvero difficile che quel ragazzo buffo accettasse un “no” come risposta_** _._  
 _L’aveva capito abbondantemente anche dai suoi  continui tentativi di “abbordaggio”, che, almeno da quando erano diventati amici, si erano mutati in qualcosa di raro e velato. In qualcosa di più maturo. In qualcosa di diverso che, nonostante avesse negato più volte a se stessa, le facevano immenso piacere._  
 _Lydia scacciò via quei pensieri, scuotendo vorticosamente la testa, poi sorrise, avvicinandosi ancora di più al ragazzo._  
 _Solo quando vide che **cosa**  davvero stava intralciando il suo cammino, come un camion gigante piazzato al centro della strada proprio quando uno va di fretta, si coprì gli occhi con una mano, sbuffando esasperata. Quel suono sembrò quasi un segno di arresa._  
 _—Che cosa ci fai con questa mazza da baseball, dimensione XXL?_   _— Lydia incrociò le braccia e inarcò un sopracciglio._  
 _Quell’affare era davvero ENORME._  
 _—L’ho trovata in offerta su ebay, non potevo non comprarla!_   _— Il suo sguardo si illuminò improvvisamente; sembrava uno di quei nerd brufolosi ossessionati con quegli aggeggi da saghe alla “Signore degli anelli”, tranne per il fatto che Stiles non era un ragazzino brufoloso._  
 _—Forse hanno dimenticato di scrivere “non adatto alla portata dei mortali: l’uso è esclusivamente vietato a coloro che non sono **giganti, troll o licantropi dotati di una super forza**. _ _—_  
 _Lydia alzò leggermente gli angoli della bocca mentre Stiles imprecava a bassa voce._  
 _—Spiritosa Lydia, davvero spiritosa._   _— Stiles assunse la tipica espressione che gli compariva ogni volta che sentiva qualcuno fare una battuta divertente, che non fosse lui._  
 _Occhi leggermente socchiusi, bocca dischiusa, sopracciglia più alte del normale._  
 _Ogni volta che la faceva, Lydia tratteneva una risata._  
 _—Ok, ora ti aiuto Stiles. Insieme ce la  possiamo fare._   _— Stiles la guardò. Non capiva se lo stesse prendendo in giro o se stesse parlando seriamente._  
 _A quanto pare, stava parlando seriamente. Cercò di prendere quella lunga mazza da baseball di legno dal cumulo di oggetti e tutto ciò che poteva e riusciva a raccogliere._  
 _Una volta fatto entrarono in casa, chiudendo la porta alle spalle e gettando tutto su quel pavimento scivoloso e brillante._  
 _—Ecco fatto— disse la ragazza, sbattendo le mani in segno di disfatta._  
 _Stiles si guardò attorno. Nonostante non entrasse in quella casa da tanto ormai, tutto era rimasto esattamente come lo ricordava._  
 _Quella pila di libri sulla fisica, chimica e tutte quelle altre materie che aveva paura solo a pronunciare,-quelle che a Lydia piacevano tanto- lì, su quella libreria bianca, gli causavano sempre brividi di freddo._  
 _Quando porse l’attenzione poi sul televisore, notò che l’immagine era bloccata su due persone che si stavano baciando._  
 _Guardò di sottecchi Lydia, la quale appena si voltò di nuovo verso lui, sorrise. Le guance di Stiles si colorarono di un rosso appena visibile._  
 _—Si, prima che tu mi **disturbassi** , stavo guardando un film d’amore._  _— Lydia risorrise mentre Stiles era partito con la fantasia._  
 ** _Perché al posto di quella ragazza c’era lei, con le sue perfette labbra? Perché non Malia? Perché poi, il ragazzo era lui?_**  
 ** _No Stiles._**  
 ** _Non di nuovo._**  
 _—Stiles sei ancora qui?_ _— La ragazza lo riportò alla realtà, stringendo il suo braccio con quella minuscola mano._  
 _Al sol contatto, brividi gli percorsero tutta la schiena.Quegli occhi verdi, ora posati su di lui, gli facevano ancora quell’effetto. Era come se riuscissero a parlargli. Osservandoli anche solo per un attimo, gli avevano trasmesso sempre quel calore che svaniva però soltanto solo quando si addormentava. L’effetto durava tanto._  
 _E’ vero ciò che si dice. La felicità è fatta di attimi. Di piccoli momenti. Guardare anche solo per un frazione di secondo i suoi occhi, era decisamente quello che preferiva._  
 _Lydia lo stava ancora fissando. Il cuore di Stiles batteva forte, troppo forte._  
 _—Ehm…Di…Di che parla questo film?_   _— fu l’unica cosa che in quella situazione gli venne in mente di dire._  
 _—Bè…la trama principale è che, due migliori amici, dopo tanto tempo e dopo vari problemi e vicessitudini, si accorgono di amarsi._   _—_  
 _Stiles non emise fiato. Il cuore gli batteva forte, le mani erano diventate sudaticce e appiccicose._  
 _—Ah…bella trama. Penso che questa sia la mia preferita, dopo ovviamente quella dei cartoni animati e dei film di fantascienza, come se non bastasse già la mia bizzarra realtà._   _—_  
 _Lydia sorrise, spostando quella mano dal braccio del ragazzo al suo fianco._  
 _—In ogni film di questo genere, i migliori amici finiscono sempre con l’innamorarsi. Hanno sempre un lietofine, nonostante il percorso frastagliato.E’ questa la cosa che amo di più._   _—_  
 _Lydia rialzò gli angoli della bocca. A Stiles parve per un attimo, senza un perché, che stesse parlando di loro._  
 _Scosse la testa per levare quella malsana e impossibile idea che si stava radicando sempre di più nella sua mente e ricambiò il sorriso, cercando di sembrare normale il più possibile._  
 _—Già._   _— **Certo, come no.**_  
 _—Ti va di finire di guardare il film, insieme a me? E no, non dirò a nessuno che sembravi una femminuccia mentre piangevi, guardandolo._  
 _—Io sono un ragazzo tutto d’un pezzo, Lydia Martin. Niente del genere mi farà piangere._   _—_  
   
   
   
 _Dopo mezz’ora, Stiles era steso su quel lettino gonfibile(che aveva gonfiato prima di premere play, perdendo quasi un polmone), con le lacrime che gli scendevano a mo’ di cascata._  
 _Lydia lo guardava divertita. **Stiles era davvero troppo prevedibile.**_  
 _—Lydia, io… non sto piangendo, mi è solo entrato qualcosa nell’occhio._  
 ** _Certo, e ora Lydia Martin, la ragazza più intelligente che conoscesse, avrebbe sicuro creduto a quella stupidaggine, vero? Avrebbe potuto inventare qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non quella-_** _pensò._  
 _—Si Stiles, e pigreco non ha infinite cifre._   _—_  
 ** _Lydia e le sue battute da secchiona. Perché quelle battute però la rendevano ancora più bella e interessante ai suoi occhi?_**  
 _—Ok, ora basta prendermi in giro. Io dormo Lydia, buonanotte._  
 _Lydia si domandò per un attimo se Stiles se la fosse davvero presa, visto che si era girato immediatamente di spalle, poi gli rispose dolcemente._  
 _Vederlo così, accovacciato e indifeso, con quelle gambe che gli penzolavano da quel materassino perché di gran lunga più lunghe, le fece quasi tenerezza._  
 _—Ehi Stiles…stai dormendo?_   _—_  
 _—Si. E anche profondamente._   _—_  
 _Lydia sorrise, nascondendosi sotto la coperta._  
 _—Visto che sono una persona buona e  generosa, solo per stanotte ti permetto di dormire con me, sul divano.—._  
 _A Stiles tremò l’occhio destro._  
 ** _Dormire accanto a Lydia? Forse era stato il suo più grande sogno di sempre. Senza forse, lo era davvero._**  
 ** _Si era sempre domandato che cosa avesse provato se, in un’altra vita e in un’altra dimensione, fosse davvero successo. La sensazione che stava provando in quel momento era simile a quella che si prova per quei sogni che sembrano fin troppo reali. Solo che quello non era un sogno. Era reale, stava davvero accadendo._**  
 _—Io…Io…ok, arrivo. Questo materassino è troppo corto. Non lo ricordavo per niente così._   _—_  
 _—Forse perché l’ultima volta che l’hai usato avevi 10 anni, vista la polvere._   _—_  
 _—In realtà ne avevo 9._   _—_  
 _Lydia si coprì la faccia con le mani, esasperata._  
 _Stiles si alzò dal materassino e cautamente si avvicinò al divano. Il suo cuore cedette di un battito quando, con la grazia e la leggiadria di una farfalla(si,era davvero Stiles) cercò di posizionarsi senza ferire Lydia. Il suo petto ora era contro la sua piccola schiena che si alzava e si abbassava delicatamente, come a ritmo di una musica soave. Da quella vicinanza ristretta riusciva a sentire il profumo di vaniglia dei suoi capelli biondo fragola e quei piccoli piedi gelati che si muovevano sotto le coperte, toccando con le punte delle dita i suoi._  
 _Sentiva un buco allo stomaco che non gli permetteva di respirare. Le sue braccia, compresse e accartocciate per non darle il benchè minimo fastidio, gli causavano una fitta di dolore._  
 _—Stiles…puoi anche abbracciarmi, magari stai più comodo._   _—_  
 _Lydia si meravigliò delle sue stesse parole. Appena il ragazzo la circondò con il suo braccio, ponendo la mano sulla sua, schiacciata sul suo petto, provò una sensazione strana. Una specie di ansia improvvisa, ma allo stesso tempo di pace e tranquillità._  
 _Entrambi chiusero gli occhi._  
 _In quel silenzio, l’unica cosa che si sentivano erano i battiti accelerati dei loro cuori._  
 _—Stiles…— Lydia mormorò il suo nome quasi in modo impercettibile._  
 _—Che c’è? Ti  sto schiacciando forse? Ti  faccio male? Mi devo togliere?_   _—_  
 _Ogni volta che era nervoso, biascicava milioni di parole._  
 _—Stiles!_   _—_  
 _Stiles smise di parlare._  
 _—Anche questa volta sei venuto per dirmi di non farlo, vero?_   _—_  
 _—Fare cosa?_   _—_  
 _—Lo sai cosa._   _—_  
 _—Intendi baciare qualsiasi sconosciuto, con un’alta probabilità di mischiarti qualche infezione, per una stupida asta dei baci decisa da uno stupido consiglio studentesco?... No._   _—_  
 _—Stiles…—_  
 _Stiles nonostante non potesse vederla, immaginò precisamente la sua espressione di disappunto._  
 _—Ok, forse… Per quello, o magari per il tuo squisito caffè._   _—_  
 _Stiles e Lydia sorrisero nello stesso momento._  
 _—Certo che non ti arrendi mai, vero?_   _—_  
 _—Mi arrendo solo quando penso non ne valga più la pena._   _—_  
 _Lydia strinse ancora di più la mano di Stiles, creando così ancora più brividi lungo la schiena già frastagliata del ragazzo._  
 ** _Lei ne valeva la pena._**  
 _Finalmente si addormentarono, lasciandosi cullare da quel dolce calore e  da quei battiti accelerati._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 Conoscete quella sensazione di dolore così forte che sembri quasi che il cuore vi rotoli via dal petto da un momento all’altro? Quella straziante agonia che non vi permette di respirare, di vedere, di sentire, di capire?  
Lydia la stava provando proprio in quel momento, per la prima volta. Le era così estranea che, anche se solo per un attimo, si era domandata se si sentisse così perché non aveva cenato o forse perché aveva bevuto tutto quel caffè che gentilmente Stiles le aveva portato in camera.  
 _Stiles. Lo stesso ragazzo che stava ancora baciando quella ragazza sconosciuta._  
Lydia si vergognò al sol pensiero di aver espresso(anzi urlato), nella sua testa, giudizi poco carini nei riguardi di una persona che, in fin dei conti,  neanche conosceva. Era una cosa più forte di lei, però.  
 _Stiles avrà provato quest’orrenda sensazione migliaia di volte. Ora toccava a lei. La legge del contrappasso era un qualcosa che odiava profondamente._  
Senza neanche accorgersene, senza neanche capire come fosse arrivata di nuovo lì, vicino quel muretto dove poco prima aveva parlato con Danny e Malia, poggiò lentamente la schiena nuda per quel meraviglioso vestito che aveva scelto con cura per stupire ancora di più Stiles e senza espressione in volto si lasciò scivolare fino a toccare quel freddo pavimento.  
I suoi occhi era come se si trovassero in una di quelle camere oscure piene di foto appese su quei fili, foto che avrebbe voluto tanto stracciare con tutta la forza e la rabbia che stava provando in quel momento.  
Era come se quelle immagini si ripetessero velocemente nella sua testa, tormentandola. Quel buio che la circondava si era impadronito anche del suo cuore, troppo scalfito anche solo per emettere un battito. Aveva perso tutta la sua forza e la vitalità che fino a poco prima lo avevano fatto esplodere in un milione di fuochi d’artificio.  
 _“Lydia…Stai bene?”_  
Alzò il viso e si trovò circondata da tutti i suoi amici, tranne Kira che era già in camera a dormire e un altro: quello che desiderava di più in quel momento accanto a lei. Stiles.  
Vide il viso di Scott contorto dal dolore, proprio come il suo. Sembrava quasi che tutto quello che stava provando la ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola, lo stesse sentendo anche lui.  
Le tese una mano e dolcemente la aiutò ad alzarsi, sforzandosi di sorridere.  
—Lydia…—  
— **Non ne valgo più la pena. Non ne valgo più la pena**. — La ragazza dagli occhi verde foglia ripeteva questa frase come se fosse assente, fissando il vuoto. Quello sguardo ormai  era come se avesse risucchiato tutta la luce di cui risplendeva, lasciando spazio alla tristezza.  
—Lydia… non è così. Tu questo lo sai. —  
Le parole di Malia le sembrarono così ovattate e distanti, come se si trovasse intrappolata in una campana di vetro che le toglieva anche il respiro.  
 _Tutti conoscevano i suoi sentimenti per Stiles, anche se aveva cercato di nasconderli al meglio. D’altronde come si fa a camuffare una cosa del genere? Come si fa a non sorridere solo perché si trova al tuo fianco, come si fa ad ordinare al cuore di non battere così forte quando ti sfiora o semplicemente ti guarda?_  
 _Impossibile. Neanche lei ci sarebbe riuscita. Lei, la maestra nell’usare sempre la testa al posto del cuore._  
 _Stiles le aveva insegnato ad usare più il cuore, ed ecco il risultato-_ pensò.  
Facendo questo, però, l’aveva migliorata, lo sapeva. Stiles l’aveva  _salvata_.  
 _L’unico ragazzo che l’aveva sempre salvata, ora la stava facendo affogare in uno dei più profondi abissi._  
 _Che cosa assurda._  
 _Amare un ragazzino logorroico, idiota, ipocondriaco, esagerato, folle, buffo, ridicolo…ma il suo ragazzino._  
 _Amare? L’aveva davvero detto, anche se solo nella sua testa ora così confusa?_  
Si tirò su con l’aiuto dell’amico e neanche lo fece che Stiles già le si avvicinò con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro.  
—Allora, vi state divertendo? — Stiles si poggiò con il gomito sul muro, rivolgendo lo sguardo sognante su Lydia.  
—Non quanto te, direi. — Lydia cercò di dire quelle parole con il tono più normale di questo mondo, non rendendosi conto che era un tantino alterato.  
Stiles si grattò la nuca, spostandosi quei capelli ribelli dagli occhi.  
—Perché non ti stai divertendo, Lydia? Che c’è che non va? —  
—Niente, me ne vado in camera….Se volete scusarmi. — Lydia si allontanò da tutti, sparendo velocemente dietro quella porta di legno della terrazza.  
—Che aveva? —  
Scott e gli altri lo guardarono in un modo strano. Avevano tutti la bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati.  
Stiles si domandò perché mai lo stessero fissando così.  
 _—_ Amico, se non l’hai capito…sei un idiota. Tutti l’hanno capito ormai. A quanto pare solo tu no. —Scott si coprì il viso con una mano.  
—Capire che cosa, Scott? —  
—Che Lydia è innamorata di te. — Stiles iniziò a ridere. Solo quando vide la faccia seria dell’amico, capì che non era uno scherzo.  
—Certo, e io sono Cameron Diaz. E’ una cosa alquanto impossibile. —  
—Non te lo direi, se non fosse al cento per cento vero. Ti avviso Stiles, se non fai niente per lei, ora, io ti ammazzo. Ho creato anche il nome per la vostra coppia. Stydia, e io sono il primo fan. Chiamami pure capitan stydia. — Scott sorrise.  
—Io invece sono il secondo. Abbiamo un accordo io e Scott. — Danny si avvicinò a Scott e porse il braccio attorno al collo dell’altro. —Appena diventerete canon, ci ubriacheremo e festeggeremo come non mai. —  
—Eh? Cosa? —Intervenne Stiles con un’espressione da ebete.  
—Ti facevo più esperto visto che non fai altro che guardare telefilm e film. — Stiles guardò Danny in malo modo, mentre Scott, inarcando un sopracciglio, ricominciò a parlare.  
—Non è questo il punto. Il punto è… che cosa aspetti? —  
   
   
Lydia era stesa su quel letto, cercando dsperatamente di dormire, purtroppo senza successo. Una parte di lei stava aspettando che quel ragazzo dagli occhi color miele rientrasse da quella porta, anche solo per potergli stare vicino, nonostante tutto, nonostante la situazione.  
Stava fissando quella porta ormai da troppo tempo, o almeno, a lei era sembrata un’eternità.  
Il  cuore le batteva ancora a mille. Il battito aumentò ancora di più quando sentì il rumore della maniglia che si stava muovendo. Istintivamente(o per paura) chiuse gli occhi, fingendo di dormire. Era Stiles, ne era certa.  _Lo sentiva._  
Stiles si era fiondato in camera sua come un forsennato, ma era troppo tardi. Lydia dormiva beatamente(o almeno, così credeva), con quel suo pigiama azzurro cielo e quella coperta che le copriva tutte le sue meravigliose forme. Era bellissima. Quei capelli disordinati che coprivano tutto il cuscino, come se fossero i raggi e quest’ultimo il sole, la rendevano perfetta ai suoi occhi.  
 _Quella ragazza, Lydia, una dea scesa in Terra, con la bellezza e l’intelligenza più grande di qualsiasi altro essere umano di questo pianeta, era innamorata di lui, Stiles Stilinski. Che cosa strana e improbabile. Che cosa assurda. Che cosa folle._  
 _Non riusciva a crederci. Milioni di parole gli passavano per la testa, facendogliela girare vorticosamente._  
 _Guardandola così indifesa e piccina, su quel letto inferiore del letto a castello, dove sopra stava dormendo Kira, gli fece battere il cuore ancora di più, sempre se possibile._  
 _Lydia Martin amava Stiles Stilinski._  
 _Stiles Stilinski amava Lydia Martin._  
 _Il suo sogno era divenuto realtà._  
 _Si sentì stupido. Stupido per aver baciato quella sconosciuta che non significava niente, con Lydia al suo fianco. Stupido per non essersi reso conto prima di tutto. Stupido._  
Senza fare il benchè minimo rumore, le si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a lei.  
Lydia sentiva una leggera sensazione di calore alla gamba destra. Il  cuore sembrava le stesse per scoppiare da un momento all’altro. Con quel poco che poteva intravedere, avendo le palpebre quasi del tutto chiuse, riuscì a cogliere l’immagine di lui che stava chiudendo gli occhi.  
Li chiuse completamente di riflesso anche lei.  
 _Che stava facendo?_  
Lydia sentiva le mani che le tremavano, il cuore ormai martellava troppo forte per essere ancora viva. Forse era davvero morta. Forse stava sognando.  
Quando sentì una ventata calda sul viso, capì che non era così. Il fiato di Stiles sulle labbra e sul collo le causarono brividi lungo la schiena.  
Era troppo vicino, fin troppo vicino.  
Quel silenzio era rotto continuamente solo dal rumore accelerato dei loro battiti e dal respiro affannato di entrambi.  
Le loro labbra erano una ad un centimetro dall’altra. Il naso di Stiles aveva toccato la punta gelida di quello della ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola, riscardandola. Si sentivano in paradiso.  
 _Stiles…stava per baciarla._  
 _Le loro labbra si stavano per sfiorare una seconda volta._  
 _Le loro bocche stavano per…_  
Per allontanarsi.  
Stiles improvvisamente si allontanò dal suo viso, impaurito.  
 _Perché mai? Perché?!_  
 _Perché un occhio le era tremato, facendo capire a lui che stava fingendo di dormire, ecco perché. Forse lui aveva paura di affrontare il dopo, forse preferiva stesse dormendo, forse si era accorto che non stava dormendo, forse… Troppi forse._  
 _Troppo dolore._  
 _Questi pensieri occuparono tutta la  mente di Lydia._  
Il ragazzo, spostandosì velocemente, colpì di tutta forza con la testa il letto superiore, dove dormiva Kira, svegliandola per l’assordante rumore.  
—Una bombaaa! Si salvi chi può—  
—Sono solo io Kira, torna a dormire. —disse Stiles mentre si massaggiava la testa per il forte dolore.  
Lydia finalmente aprì gli  occhi. Stiles smise di massaggiarsi la testa e la guardò con un misto di tristezza e delusione.  
—Che…che è successo Stiles? —  
 _Perché non mi hai baciata? Perché ti sei allontanato?_  
—Niente. Torna a dormire. —  
 _Perché hai fatto finta di dormire? Perché non hai il coraggio di dirmi la verità?_  
 


	5. Everything Has Changed

_  
“All I knew this morning when I woke_  
 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before._  
 _And  all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago_  
 _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_  
 _In the back of my mind making me feel like.”_  
   
   
 _Un venticello fresco soffiava delicatamente quel giorno, scompigliando la chioma di quei maestosi alberi e quella cascata di ricci color biondo fragola, sorretti in testa da due mollettine verdi, proprio come il colore dei suoi grandi e profondi occhi._  
 _Aveva lo sguardo fisso su un libro decisamente troppo grande per riguardare qualche argomento di sua competenza, d’altronde frequentava solo la terza elementare._  
 _Lydia, quello era il suo nome. O almeno, secondo le informazioni che aveva ricevuto dopo  una giornata intera di “favori” e “ regali” solo per scoprirlo(come cedere il suo temperino preferito di Spiderman al “signorino **odioso-sotuttoio**  Smith”, come lo chiamava lui ), Stiles pensava fosse quello. Si era dato troppo da fare per ottenerlo, pensare ad un'altra opzione non rientrava  **per niente**  nei suoi piani._  
 _“Stiles, invece di creare tutta questa confusione, potresti semplicemente chiederglielo”, gli aveva detto Scott, il suo migliore amico, sorseggiando con la cannuccia un succo alla pesca durante la pausa pranzo._  
 _In effetti, aveva ragione. Solo che…era la prima volta, in otto anni di vita, che vedeva una cosa così bella tanto da mozzargli il fiato e da rendergli quelle guance scherne e bianche, di un rosso acceso. Si era avvicinato la mattina a lei, quando la maestra stava annunciando che avrebbero avuto una nuova compagna di classe e che avrebbero dovuto accoglierla in modo caloroso, ma il suo essere a volte così timido e impacciato gli fece bloccare le gambe come se fossero legate ad un pesante masso e le parole gli morirono in gola, creando solo un leggero e impercettibile sibilo._  
 _D’altronde, come poteva essere il contrario?_  
 _Occhi dipinti dal più bravo pittore del mondo, capace di creare quella sorta di sfumature tra il verde e l’ambra, con una piccola aggiunta di screziature d’oro colato, come se fosse la combinazione più perfetta ma allo stesso tempo difficile da riprodurre. Le  davano un senso di forza ma allo stesso tempo di fragilità, celata da quelle ciglia lunghe che creavano ombre armoniose su occhiaie appena pronunciate._  
 _Sorriso da far accapponare la pelle. Quelle labbra carnose riuscivano a raggiungere quasi le orecchie quando rideva di cuore. Le fossette che si creavano poi ai lati della bocca erano decisamente la cosa più dolce che quella bambina, apparentemente fredda e sicura di sé, aveva. Facevano crollare  qualsiasi muro che aveva creato per sembrare dura e indifferente, mostrandola fragile  e vulnerabile._  
 _Pelle pallida come la neve, sulla quale però risaltavano piccole lentiggini color cappuccino, visibili solo a chi davvero prestava attenzione._  
 _Certo che, in un solo giorno conoscere tutti quei dettagli al meglio, come se non avesse fatto altro che guardarla per tutta la vita, era inquietante anche per uno che faceva questo dalla mattina alla sera, aiutando il padre con gli identikit delle persone scomparse, solo per divertimento._  
 _Cogliere anche i più minuscoli particolari era una delle cose che amava di più._  
 _Ora si trovava lì, di fronte a lei, su quell’altalena ormai ferma da troppo, con accanto Scott che lo fissava con una punta di divertimento nello sguardo._  
 _—Sai amico, un giorno lei diventerà la mia ragazza. Ho già un piano._   _—disse senza toglierle gli occhi di dosso e giocherellando con le dita._  
 _—E sentiamo, qual è questo piano? —Scott sorrise, scese dall’altalena e si avvicinò a Stiles, ponendogli una mano sulla spalla._  
 _—E’ un piano a lunga durata. La conquisterò in dieci anni. Si, dieci. I primi per imparare a conoscerla, anche se da una distanza debita. Quelli intermedi per farmi conoscere a mia volta, per diventare amici. L’ultimo anno di liceo, invece…sarà l’anno decisivo. D’altronde una ragazza del genere non si conquista dall’oggi al domani, non per uno come me almeno. Si, dieci anni dovrebbero bastare._   _—_  
 _Scott non aveva mai visto Stiles così serio, lui che non faceva altro che ironizzare e scherzare su tutto. Quello sguardo fiero e sognante, pieno di speranza e forza, gli fece un’immensa tenerezza._  
 _Gli diede una piccola pacca sulla spalla e poi si pose davanti a lui, offuscandogli così la visuale._  
 _—Ce la farai amico. Ce la farai._   _—_  
   
Stiles aprì gli occhi sorridendo. Nonostante provasse gioia, tristezza e forse anche un pizzico di rabbia per quel che era successo la sera prima, quel sogno che aveva fatto, quel ricordo lontano ma ancora nitido nella sua mente gli aveva decisamente migliorato l’umore.  
 _La prima volta che aveva visto Lydia._  
Scese dal letto, indossando quelle comode pantofole color azzurro cielo e guardò accanto a sé, nel posto in cui la ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola fino a poco prima stava dormendo.  
Il letto era vuoto.  
Senza un perché si chiese dove fosse finita, iniziando a vagare un po’ troppo con la mente, cosa che faceva troppo spesso e che, suo malgrado, lo faceva diventare ancora più ansioso di quanto già fosse.  
Prese un profondo respiro e si gettò a capofitto di nuovo su quel letto disfatto, fissando quel soffitto bianco e pieno di crepature a causa dell’umidità.  
Stranamente si sentiva diverso;  _aveva una consapevolezza nuova_  dopo quella fatidica notte.  
Nonostante non fosse avvenuto niente tra loro,  _Lydia era sveglia._  
 _Lydia non l’aveva respinto come tutte le altre volte. Lydia provava davvero qualcosa per lui._  
Tutto soddisfatto si rimise in piedi, prese un  asciugamano e chiuse la porta del bagno alle sue spalle.  
Si guardò per un istante allo specchio. Quelle occhiaie profonde che gli incorniciavano lo guardo, dovute alla notte insonne e piena di pensieri che gli frullarono per la testa, non erano state del tutto inutili.  
Sorrise di nuovo come un ebete.  
Si chiese come poteva sentirsi allo stesso tempo così triste e così felice.  
—Aveva ragione Scott. Ce l’ho fatta. Il mio piano dei dieci anni ha funzionato. —  
Quasi come una proiezione, gli apparve Lydia al suo fianco. Immaginò quegli occhi verdi che amava tanto, quel sorriso capace di illuminare una stanza intera e quelle piccole lentiggini sparse qui e lì. Si sentiva letteralmente in paradiso.  
Riusciva ancora a sentire il caldo respiro sul suo collo, i battiti del suo cuore accelerati. Percepiva ancora quell’aroma di vaniglia dei suoi capelli biondo fragola, come se quell’odore si fosse brutalmente insinuato nelle sue narici e non se ne fosse più andato via.  
Ricordò quel piccolo calore che provava alle mani la sera prima, quel senso di paura e di gioia immensa che stava sentendo in quell’attimo. Tutto era di nuovo totalmente perfetto.  
Perché però un pensiero cercava di intromettersi prepotentemente nella sua testa? Perché quest’ultimo doveva rovinare tutto? Perché distruggere ogni cosa, distruggere tutto quello che aveva desiderato da quando avesse memoria?  
Ricominciò a parlare, tra sé e sé, sentendosi ancora più strano del solito.  
—Perché, Lydia…Perché hai finto di dormire? Perché non mi hai detto cosa provi? —  
   
   
   
                                                   
   
   
   
   
 _“ I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
 _I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
 _I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
 _I just wanna know you know you know you…_  
 _‘Cause all I know is we said “Hello”_  
 _And your eyes look like coming home_  
 _All I know it’s simple ain’t it? Everything has changed_  
 _All I know is you held the door_  
 _You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours_  
 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.”_  
                                                  
   
   
   
Lydia guardava assente il  suo piatto pieno di cibo, che Scott le aveva riempito di nascosto per farla mangiare. Il suo viso pallido e incorniciato dai segni della stanchezza lo avevano fatto preoccupare, d’altronde le era sempre stato vicino nei momenti più difficili. Era sempre stato per tutti una spalla su cui piangere, quella mano tesa che ti tira su per non cadere nel baratro.  
Un silenzio tombale regnava in quel tavolo.  
Kira fissava il suo ragazzo con un’espressione interrogativa, come se stesse aspettando da lui la risposta eroica per risolvere l’intera faccenda; Scott invece alternava il suo sguardo da Kira a Lydia, da Lydia a Kira. Goccioline di sudore gli scendevano giù dalla fronte corrugata. Sembrava uno di quei cowboy ansiosi di estrarre la pistola prima di un duello mortale.  
Solo Danny sembrava felice e spensierato, come se non si fosse accorto di nulla, neanche di quell’atmosfera pesante che li schiacciava come un masso.  
Continuava ad ingozzarsi di brioche, una dopo l’altra, prendendo fiato solo per sorseggiare di tanto in tanto il latte bollente contenuto in quell’enorme tazza verde.  
Malia lo guardava esterrefatta.  _Come poteva ingozzarsi in un momento del genere? Ma soprattutto, come faceva a mangiare così tanto?_  
—Danny, un maiale mangia meno di te. — disse Malia, gettandogli una mollica di pane tra i capelli.  
—Stavo notando la stessa cosa. Ma dove la metti tutta questa roba?! —intervenne Scott per smorzare l’imbarazzo e per distruggere quel fastidioso silenzio.  
—Se volete proprio saperlo, ve lo dico. — Danny guardò i suoi amici con un’espressione maliziosa in viso, sogghignando sotto i baffi.  
—Ahhhh, che schifo Danny! — intervennero le ragazze in coro, tranne Lydia che era assorta nei suoi pensieri.  
—Ma cosa andate a pensare, maliziose che non siete altro! — sorrise, poggiando quel piccolo pezzo di brioche che aveva in mano nel piatto. — Intendevo dire che , facendo tanto sport, tutto ciò che mangio va a finire nei muscoli. Infatti guardate qui. —  
 _Ecco cosa intendeva Stiles per “cosa buffa” fatta da Danny con i suoi muscoli._  
Li muoveva velocemente senza sforzarsi, come se fosse la cosa più naturale di questo mondo.  
—Ora capisco cosa intendeva Stiles. E si, aveva ragione. E’ davvero buffo! — Scott sorrise ma poi rabbrividì al sol pensiero di aver nominato l’amico di fronte alla ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola.  
Lei, sentendo quel nome, ritornò improvvisamente alla realtà.  
—Scott, dov’è…dov’è Stiles? —  
Stiles era appena arrivato e si trovava lì, proprio di fronte a lei. Se ne accorse solo quando finalmente alzò quello sguardo cupo, che in un baleno ritornò sereno solo quando i suoi occhi si specchiarono in quel mare color miele screziato d’oro.  
Gli ricordavano tanto il sole in una giornata estiva, la più calda e piacevole che avesse mai visto.  
Ad un tratto quelle sensazioni di vuoto e paura erano sparite. Si sentiva finalmente di nuovo viva, a casa. D’altronde le braccia di Stiles lo erano sempre state.  
 La sua ancora. Il suo rifugio.  
 Lui  _era la sua casa._  
Stiles continuava a guardarla senza dire una parola, immobile.  
Gli occhi dei presenti guizzavano da Lydia a Stiles e viceversa, in attesa che uno dei due parlasse.  
—Ciao…— disse Stiles, sedendosi nel posto libero accanto a Scott e continuando a tenere gli occhi puntati su Lydia.  
—Ciao…— Lydia cercò di sorridere ma tutto ciò che le uscì fu una specie di buffa smorfia.  
—Ok, ora che ci siamo salutati tutti, passiamo alle cose serie.— Tutti si girarono verso Danny con uno sguardo da killer pronto a commettere il reato. —Il coach per oggi ha organizzato una specie di caccia al tesoro. “ _Sarà davvero entusiasmante! Ho pensato io a tutto. I vari indizi, i vari luoghi…O mer… Volevo dire, cavolaccio, ho dimenticato di scriverli sui bigliettini. Tanto ho tutto qui, stampato nella mente.”_   _—_  Prese un sospiro e iniziò a tossire per l’imitazione scadente della voce del coach e dopo un attimo ricominciò a parlare.  
 Più o meno queste sono state le sue parole. Poi ha aggiunto, vedendo la mia espressione non tanto entusiasta:  _“Dici a Mccall e Stilinski che, se vogliono restare in squadra e giocare nella partita di fine anno, muovessero i loro culi e partecipassero! Ovviamente il discorso vale anche per te, big Gym”…_ quindi, a meno che non vogliate rimanere in panchina, dovrete sorbirvi questo strazio; anzi,  _dobbiamo._  
—A me sembra divertente come idea. — disse Kira —E poi c’è scritto anche sull’opuscolo. —.  
—Io passo per oggi. — Lydia aveva pronunciato questa frase con voce tremante. Non sapeva neanche perché quella risposta le fosse uscita così male, con un misto di ansia e paura tra le righe. Si stava maledicendo da sola e sicuramente Stiles, che la conosceva come le sue tasche, avrebbe capito che qualcosa non andava.  
 _Come se non fosse già chiaro a tutti._  
Nel momento in cui si soffermò meglio sui volti dei suoi amici, che in quell’istante la stavano fissando con occhi spalancati, ebbe la conferma che ciò che stava tentando di nascondere al meglio dalla sera precedente, era già palesemente noto a tutto il gruppo.  
 _Sapevano del bacio-non bacio con Stiles._  
 _Sapevano anche però che l’aveva rifiutata? Perché non l’aveva baciata? Perché si era fermato? Sapevano che questo suo strano atteggiamento era solo dovuto alla delusione subita?_  
 _—_ Lydia, non puoi rifiutare. Sei stata tu a dirci di seguire il programma, o no? — Scott le sorrise. Il suo tono era dolce e gentile, come quello di una nonna premurosa che riempie il nipotino di caramelle solo perché non riesce a dirgli di no.  
—Già Lydia… Devi venire per forza! Non accetteremo un no come risposta! — disse Kira, ponendole una mano sulla sua.  
—Va bene… mi avete convinta! — gli angoli della bocca di Lydia si alzarono leggermente.  
—Ok, allora…ci vediamo qui tra un’ora. A dopo ragazzi. —Scott lo disse alzandosi in piedi e così facendo lo fecero tutti, salutandosi e dirigendosi ognuno nella propria stanza.  
   
   
   
   
 _“And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
 _And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you.”_  
   
   
   
—Mi dici cosa diamine ti è preso Stiles? Perché no, io non lo capisco! — la voce di Scott aumentava man mano sempre di più.  
Si trovava davanti l’armadio della sua camera, con uno sguardo interrogativo a causa della sua indecisione su cosa indossare per la caccia al tesoro che si sarebbe tenuta poco dopo.  
Stiles invece era sdraiato comodamente sul suo letto, con un manga in mano e con uno sguardo assente. Erano passati già quaranta minuti dalla colazione e l’unica cosa a cui la sua mente era riuscita a pensare in tutto questo tempo era lei. _Lydia_. Sempre e solo Lydia.  
 _—_ Stiles ci sei? A cosa pensi? — Scott indossò velocemente una maglia e iniziò a sventolare, quasi come un ventaglio, la sua mano davanti il viso dell’amico. —Stiles, tutto ok? Mi stai facendo preoccupare! —. Il ragazzo finalmente ritornò alla realtà.  
—Scott sto bene. Va tutto a meraviglia. Guarda, non ti sembra il sorriso di una persona alla quale va tutto a meraviglia? — Il ragazzo dalla pelle pallida indicò con il dito il sorriso  _finto_  che aveva fatto solo per far sentire meglio Scott, il quale però-nonostante sapesse che mentiva-vedendo il modo buffo con cui Stiles alzava gli zigomi, come se potessero arrivare fino al soffitto,  e vedendo quegli occhi che a mano a mano diventavano sempre più chiusi, facendolo sembrare un piccolo asiatico, non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
—Ok, se stai così bene, perché non proferisci parola da circa quaranta minuti, se non di più? Sai, normalmente sei molto…—  
—molto logorroico. Già, lo so. Grazie per avermelo ricordato, amico! —  
—Sai bene cosa voglio dire. Che ne dici di finire con le chiacchere e passare al vero motivo del perché stai così?…Lydia. — Stiles lo guardò negli occhi e improvvisamente le sue guance si colorarono di un rosa pallido, appena visibile.  
—Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci…—  
—Stiles, sei il mio migliore amico da una vita e riconosco sempre lo sguardo “ _allarmeLydia”_  quando ce l’hai, come ora. In realtà è molto facile intuire quello sguardo, ti si illuminano gli occhi e sembri ancora più rincretinito del normale. — Scott sorrise mentre Stiles lo guardava accigliato. —E poi…Kira mi ha detto tutto… non dormiva, faceva solo finta. Per trattenere l’entusiasmo e per non disturbarvi si è addirittura quasi soffocata con il cuscino. —. Scott sorrise. Stiles, guardandolo negli occhi, vide quel bagliore improvviso che si manifestava ogni qual volta il suo migliore amico parlasse della sua ragazza. Per un attimo gli parve anche di vederla, in quelle pupille. Si chiese se anche Lydia avesse quell’effetto su di lui, se anche il suo sguardo si riempisse di lei ogni qual volta la vedesse o semplicemente ne parlasse.  
Una volta, alle elementari, Stiles l’aveva osservata mentre giocava con la plastilina del colore dei suoi capelli e subito la fantasia aveva preso il volo. Iniziò a pensare, con bocca spalancata, se esistesse davvero qualcosa(un colore, un abito, una melodia) che non si intonasse perfettamente con tutto quello che Lydia era.  
Riflettendoci su, era arrivato alla conclusione che Lydia si intonava perfettamente con le sfumature di ogni colore perché  _lei racchiudeva tutte le sfumature del mondo._  
Lydia si intonava perfettamente con tutte le melodie dell’universo perché era allo stesso tempo classica e raffinata come una canzone di Mozart, dolce e sensibile come una canzone jazz, forte e determinata come una canzone rock e popolare e estroversa quanto bastava per una canzone pop.  
Per lui Lydia era quindi  _musica, arte._  Rappresentava perfettamente una musa ispiratrice, quella per cui i poeti scrivono ciò che scrivono o i pittori dipingono ciò che dipingono. Solo una cosa di inestimabile bellezza avrebbe potuto essere tutto ciò e per lui, Lydia… lo era. Quindi si, probabilmente anche lui aveva ogni qual volta  _quello_  sguardo stampato sul volto.  
Il ricordo ancora nitido nella sua mente lasciò spazio a un voragine profonda nel suo petto, voragine che si calmò solo quando riuscì con fatica a proferire la prima parola: —Si, ci siamo quasi baciati. —.  
Il cuore di Stiles iniziò a battere tanto forte quanto una batteria suonata in pieno concerto. Sentiva il sangue scorrergli nelle vene, il calore che gli attraversava le braccia, per poi arrivare dritto dritto alle guance scherne e, nonostante tutto, una sensazione di leggerezza davvero piacevole da provare.  
—Questo lo so, ma… quello che voglio davvero sapere, è…perché non l’hai baciata? Aspetti questo momento più o meno, fammici pensare… da una vita! Si, da una vita rende l’idea. — Scott lo guardava confuso. Il suo sopracciglio destro era leggermente inclinato e si alzava e abbassava velocemente.  
—Oh bravo, questa risposta era proprio da me! Sono orgoglioso di te, fratello!  _“Sarcasm is my only defence”,_  no? — Stiles cercò invano di cambiare argomento, ma l’espressione impassibile di Scott gli fece sputare il rospo. —Ok, ok! Non l’ho baciata, perché…Era sveglia, capisci? — Il sopracciglio di Scott si inclinò ancora di più.  
—E allora? Ancora meglio, no? Vuol dire che prova davvero qualcosa per te, perchè non si è allontanata. Dovresti esserne contento! —  
—E invece qui ti sbagli… Pensaci bene. Se era sveglia vuol dire che prova qualcosa per me e se prova qualcosa per me, vuol dire che già lo sapeva, prima di ieri, ma non me l’ha mai detto. —  
Scott seguiva il discorso attentamente, fino a che, ad un certo punto, capì l’amico dove voleva andare a parare.  
—E se lo sapeva, avrebbe dovuto subito dirtelo e non aspettare un gesto da parte tua, perché sapeva benissimo che sei innamorato di lei dalla fottuta terza elementare…capito. —  
—Già. Faccio male a comportarmi in questo modo? Cioè, aspettare una dimostrazione da parte sua, anche se lei è tutto ciò che desidero da sempre? —  
—No, Stiles. Non sbagli…è solo che…—  
—E’ solo che…sono cambiato. Lo Stiles di un tempo non avrebbe esitato neanche un attimo. Lo Stiles di adesso…diciamo che  ho bisogno di sentirmi unico per lei, capisci? Voglio essere per una volta quello che non fa il primo passo. Ok, forse sto dicendo una marea di cavolate, però per ora la penso così. Anche se lei è, insomma…Lydia. La ragazza dei miei sogni fin da quando ne ho memoria, l’amica per la quale darei la mia stessa vita, la complice dei miei casi irrisolti… Forse siamo destinati ad essere un caso irrisolvibile. — Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, accennando un sorriso triste, debole. Scott si sedette accanto a lui, gli strinse con decisione la spalla e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.  
—Tutto ha una soluzione. Ogni caso può essere risolto… Pensa ai tuoi fili. Nonostante siano quasi tutti rossi, con il tempo che ci vuole, quel rosso diventerà verde perché niente è impossibile. Stiles, se non vuoi fare niente in proposito a questa situazione ma vuoi che sia lei a farlo, lo capisco, lascia stare. Certe volte però bisogna mettere l’orgoglio o qualsiasi cosa sia da parte e proseguire, rischiare.  
 Ricordati che una situazione impossibile diventa possibile solo se si decide di fare qualcosa a riguardo. —  
   
   
   
   
 _“And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
 _The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
 _Taking flight, making me feel right_  
 _I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
 _I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
 _I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_  
 _I just wanna know you know you know you.”_  
   
   
   
 _—_ Lydia stai benissimo, ora andiamo se no faremo tardi! — disse Kira mentre tirava per il braccio la ragazza dagli occhi verdi, la quale era intenta a ritoccarsi il trucco seduta di fronte quell’enorme specchio della scrivania.  
—Ho fatto, stai tranquilla. — la sua voce era quasi un impercettibile sibilo.  
Kira si girò immediatamente verso di lei e notò la sua espressione spaventata. Sembrava molto agitata, non aveva mai visto Lydia Martin in quello stato.  
—Lydia, stai tremando…—  
—Si…Si gela qui, dovrebbero aggiustare l’impianto di riscaldamento. —  
Kira la riguardò con un’espressione dolce e comprensiva. Ormai conosceva Lydia, sapeva che una delle cose che la accomunava proprio a Stiles era quella di utilizzare l’ironia come una sorta di armatura, di diversivo per evitare il problema.  
—Lo so che è difficile per te parlarne, anzi è difficile confidarti in generale. So anche che…non sono lei, Allison…—  
Brividi di freddo percorsero la schiena di Lydia mentre Kira pronunciava quel nome. Era come se quelle sensazioni dolorose e laceranti che aveva provato alla sua morte e che credeva ormai già affrontate, superate, fossero riaffiorate in un batter d’occhi.  
—Con questo voglio solo dirti che…Con me puoi parlare di qualsiasi cosa. Puoi sfogarti, se vuoi. Puoi fidarti. —  
La ragazza le sorrise dolcemente. In quel preciso istante le ricordò proprio la sua migliore amica, con quegli occhi brillanti e quella sorta di dolcezza nella voce, come se fosse una mamma chioccia pronta a proteggere i suoi piccoli a qualsiasi costo.  
Una voce conosciuta le stava ripetendo “ _diglielo, sfogati, non tenerti tutto dentro”_ nella sua testa. Era quella di Allison.  
 _Perché però le parole faticavano ad uscire?_  
 _“Forza Lydia, parla. Parla. Puoi farcela.”_  
—Provo qualcosa per Stiles. —.  
Le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca come un fiume in piena. Erano restate così tanto dentro di lei, avevano occupato i suoi pensieri così tante volte che ora cacciarle fuori le era suonato strano, come se stesse parlando in una lingua sconosciuta, aliena.  
—E perché non l’hai baciato? Perché hai finto di dormire? —  
—Perché…Perché avevo paura. —  
—Di cosa? —  
—Di essere arrivata troppo tardi, di non valerne più la pena. Chi mi da il diritto di piombare così, all’improvviso, e di pretendere che lui mi stia ancora aspettando? —  
Lydia abbassò la testa. Una lacrima le solcò il viso, non riuscendo però a compiere l’intero tragitto perché interrotta dal dito di Kira che saliva e scendeva su quella guancia umida.  
—Lydia, ti sta ancora aspettando. Non ha mai smesso di aspettarti. —  
—E perché allora non mi ha baciata? So che sai tutto, non sono stupida. —  
Kira lasciò scivolare la sua mano sul suo fianco e la guardò negli occhi.  
—Penso perché aveva paura anche lui, proprio come te. Devi fare assolutamente qualcosa. —.  
Lydia si sedette di nuovo sullo sgabello della scrivania e iniziò ad asciugarsi le lacrime, guardandosi allo specchio. Kira le si avvicinò e la guardò attraverso quel vetro ormai opaco per il freddo, ponendole una mano sulla spalla.  
—Ti faccio una domanda diretta. Cosa provi davvero per lui? —  
—Io…Io…—  
Le parole le si bloccarono in gola. Nonostante ci stesse provando con tutta se stessa, la sua bocca era diventata una specie di porta chiusa a chiave, impossibile da aprire e da permettere a quei sentimenti quasi estranei per lei di fuoriuscire sotto forma di sillabe intonate dalla sua voce ormai tremante.  
—Non fa niente se non riesci a dirlo. Facciamo anzi un gioco. Dimmi la prima parola che ti viene in mente pensando a Stiles. Quello che senti quando c’è lui. —  
La testa della ragazza si riempì di mille parole, ma solo una risaltava in mezzo a quella confusione.  
—Salvezza. —Per la prima volta le uscì così spontaneo che si meravigliò di se stessa.  
—Stiles mi ha salvata in tutti i modi in cui una ragazza può essere salvata. Mi salva ogni giorno. —  
Kira le accennò un mezzo sorriso e le accarezzò i capelli.  
—Da come lo dici sembra che con nessuno dei ragazzi con cui sei stata ti sia mai sentita così.—  
— _No… Non in questo modo._  —  
   
   
   
   
 _“ Come back and tell me why_  
 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_  
 _And meet me there tonight_  
 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind…”_  
   
   
   
—Che significa che Danny ha deciso le coppie? — uno Stiles particolarmente agitato ruppe il silenzio di quella caffetteria, dove gli unici presenti erano il branco e il coach ubriaco che gesticolava e borbottava cose senza senso ad alta voce.  
—Le ho decise io le coppie, qual è il problema? Tu stai con Lydia. Siete o non siete la coppia di detective vincente? — Danny guardava il ragazzo con occhi spalancati.  
 _Perché mai non voleva far coppia con Lydia, quando era stata la cosa che aveva sempre fatto?_  
Scott guardava Danny con un sorriso strozzato. Come poteva non essersi accorto che tra quei due c’era qualcosa che non andava?  
Era assurdo. Danny era assurdo.  
—Che c’è… Vuoi cambiare coppia? — continuò Danny, passando lo sguardo da Stiles a Lydia.  
La ragazza guardava Stiles con occhi diversi, celati da una punta di tristezza palesemente visibile.  
Stiles la guardò a sua volta, pentendosi di aver detto una cosa del genere.  
—Non è per Lydia…Non capisco perché debba decidere tu, big Gym. —  
“ _Grande Stilinski, fai vedere a quell’ammasso di steroidi chi vale davvero!”_  
Il coach. Il coach stava davvero tifando per Stiles Stilinski?  
Era ubriaco. Decisamente ubriaco.  
—Le coppie sono decise, gracilino. — disse Danny con espressione accigliata.  
Tutti i ragazzi guardavano la scena ridendo a crepapelle.  
—Questo è il primo biglietto. L’ho trovato facilmente, mi è bastato solo seguire il fetore immenso di alcool che emanava. —questa volta a parlare fu Scott, che pose il pezzo di carta a Lydia, sorridendo.  
— _“Il prossimo indizio è vicino. Non è difficile trovarvi un corno di Bicorno o la pelle di Girillacco. Se volete un aiutino, li potete cercare in quello di Piton, nello ‘…………..’._   _—_  
—Elementare, Watson. Lydia, la parola è sgabuzzino. — Stiles osservava gli altri con sguardo fiero, come se avesse risolto un quesito di enorme importanza. Tutti invece cercavano di trattenere una risata per l’espressione buffa e ridicola che il ragazzo aveva in quel preciso momento.  
 _Perché a Lydia però non faceva ridere? Lo trovava solo adorabile, adorabile con quel mezzo sorriso pronunciato e quel luccichio intenso negli occhi. Più adorabile del solito._  
 _Lydia Martin che pensava certe cose sdolcinate? Sarebbe stata un’utopia solo qualche mese prima. Lydia Martin era cambiata tanto, in tutto. Lydia Martin aveva abbandonato le sue paure e le sue certezze grazie a Stiles. Lydia Martin era una persona completamente nuova._  
—La parola davvero giusta, in realtà, sarebbe  _dispensa_. —  
 _A parte per la sua “secchionaggine”. In quello non era per niente cambiata._  
Stiles guardò Lydia di sottecchi, con le labbra ridotte a una linea dritta.  
 _—_ Non fare l _’Hermione_   _Granger_  della situazione. Che poi, la cosa che davvero dovrebbe spaventarci è: il coach conosce Harry Potter? E scrive davvero una cosa del genere come indizio? — Stiles rabbrividì al sol pensiero.  
—Beh, direi di non pensarci e di andare a cercare il prossimo indizio. — disse Malia, trascinandosi con forza Danny, il quale rideva senza motivo sotto i baffi.  
   
 _“Eccoci allo sgabuzzino dell’hotel”._  
Aprirono la porta e di fronte a loro videro un’immensa stanza avvolta dall’oscurità, piena di scaffali ricchi di cianfrusaglie e tavoli ricoperti di polvere.  
 Lydia socchiuse gli occhi.  
Chiudendoli sempre di più riusciva a captare ogni volta un nuovo dettaglio, come quel vecchio giradischi, oggetto che le faceva ricordare quei balli ottocenteschi o quel simpatico orologio a cucù dal quale un uccellino bianco-blu usciva disturbando la quiete di quel posto.  
Se non sapesse di trovarsi di fronte a una semplice dispensa, avrebbe confuso decisamente quel luogo con una biblioteca, soprattutto per l’odore speciale di libri vecchi che emanava.  
Aveva sempre amato quel profumo, sin da bambina, quando suo padre si rannicchiava accanto a lei per leggerle le favole della buonanotte.  
—Direi che io passo per stavolta. Il buio mi…agita. — Disse Stiles, facendo un passo indietro.  
—Oh, ok, ora basta. Sono stufo! — Danny gettò con uno spintone Stiles all’interno della stanza e, di conseguenza, Lydia (con estrema cura  e delicatezza) e rubò la chiave posizionata all’interno per poi chiudere la porta alle loro spalle.  
Stiles iniziò a sferrare pugni su quel rettangolo fatto di legno, urlando come un forsennato, mentre Lydia cercava un interruttore, provando a non cascare sulle numerose cose inutili che c’erano.  
—Apri la porta Danny! —  
—No. Almeno finchè non finite entrambi di fare gli idioti che non siete altro e vi chiarite! Siamo stanchi dei vostri silenzi e di quegli imbarazzanti “hey…ciao”. Resterete qui fino a che tutto non sarà sistemato. E si, so sempre tutto. Faccio solo finta di non vedere. E doppio si, ho inventato io questo biglietto. Come avete potuto credere anche solo per un  momento fosse stato Finstock? Dai…Non ha fantasia! Io invece…forse troppa. — Danny guardò Scott e gli diede una stretta fraterna, simile a quella che si danno dei giocatori di football a fine partita, poi immediatamente si avvicinò alla porta, schiarendosi la voce e pronunciando le parole con troppa enfasi, quasi con quella stessa che utilizzavano nelle frasi ad effetto gli eroi dei film o dei cartoni prima di salvare il mondo dalla sua rovina.  
 _—Ricordate che tutto questo è per il vostro bene. Sono o non sono il co-capitano della vostra ship?_ _—_


	6. What Is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ρєя υиα мιgℓισяє ℓєттυяα, αѕ¢σℓтαтє ℓα ¢αиzσиє "ιи му νєιиѕ" ∂ι αи∂яєω вєℓℓ☆

“ _Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro. Cinque. Sei. Sette. Otto. Nove. Dieci._  
 _Ispira ed espira, Lydia. Ispira ed espira”._  
Lydia contava sempre fino a dieci quando un dolore insopportabile le assaliva lo stomaco e non le permetteva di respirare. La aiutava a calmare i nervi, a riacquistare la vista che momentaneamente veniva oscurata da un pozzo di profondo e insormontabile buio totale.  
Aveva imparato questo metodo da sola, quando era piccola, da uno di quei cartoni che cercavano di convincere tutti che ogni cosa aveva un lieto fine e che tutto poteva essere superato solo se si voleva.  
 _Già all’epoca trovava la cosa alquanto stupida, nonostante amasse le favole e fosse così piccina da non arrivare neanche al mobiletto delle merendine._  
Ogni qual volta chiedesse alla mamma di prendergliene una, le rispondeva sempre -“ _piccola mia, non mangiarle, nessuno ti amerà mai se le mangi. Vuoi che qualcuno ti ami , vero?”_ \- e alla fine la conversazione si concludeva sempre con un cenno della testa di Lydia, anche se non capiva mai cosa c’entrasse quello con l’amore.  
In realtà, non capiva proprio cosa fosse l’amore.  
 _Se era una questione di merendine, perché anche se sua mamma non le aveva mai mangiate, suo padre si comportava in quel modo con lei? Come se non le volesse neanche bene?-_ Lydia se l’era chiesto molte volte, ma non era mai riuscita a trovare una risposta.  
Ogni giorno tornava a casa da scuola, posava lo zaino in cucina e si dirigeva in cameretta correndo, stringendo quelle delicate manine sulle sue orecchie, per non ascoltare le violente urla e tutto ciò che i suoi genitori si dicessero, colmi di rabbia.  
 _“Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro. Cinque. Sei. Sette. Otto. Nove. Dieci.”_  
Lo ripeteva continuamente, come una cantilena, sforzandosi di non piangere perché-come le aveva detto suo padre-  _“piangere è da deboli”_ , e lei no, non voleva essere debole.  
Lo ripeteva fino a quando, finalmente, quelli che la sua testa percepiva come dolorosi e fastidiosi rumori non cessavano.  
Apriva sempre delicatamente la porta e in punta di piedi si recava ogni volta in quel salotto freddo e gelido a causa della pesante atmosfera che si respirava.  
Sua madre era lì, nel solito posto, in ginocchio con il viso coperto dalle sue stesse mani. Piangeva singhiozzando, ma nonostante questo, appena la bambina si avvicinava per abbracciarla, le rispondeva sempre “ _Lydia sto bene, non sto piangendo. Sono solo felice che tu abbia preso dieci in matematica. Mi ha chiamato la tua maestra per dirmelo”-_ e puntualmente si asciugava le lacrime, sostituendole con uno dei sorrisi più grandi che avesse mai visto.  
 _Lydia sapeva che Natalie mentiva perché i suoi occhi raccontavano una storia completamente diversa._  
 _Erano sempre rossi e sconvolti…Tristi._  
Le aveva sempre detto che le bugie non si dicono, ma lei in quei momenti puntualmente gliele raccontava.  
 _Allora forse era vero quello che il padre le aveva sempre ripetuto._  
 _Piangere è da deboli. Esprimere i sentimenti attraverso le lacrime è da codardi._  
 _Per nasconderle anche sue madre, era decisamente così._  
 _Lydia Martin non avrebbe mai più dovuto piangere. Lydia Martin non avrebbe mai dovuto essere una debole._  
   
                                                                  ***  
   
 ** _“Well, I think you look really beautiful when you cry”_**  
   
   
Stiles Stilinski compariva dal nulla ogni qual volta Lydia Martin ne avesse bisogno.  
Si era sempre chiesta come un ragazzino tanto goffo e impacciato, del quale conosceva soltanto il buffo nome, riuscisse ad essere presente ogni qual volta il suo cuore battesse così forte per il dolore, tanto da non respirare.  
Ormai era diventato la sua conta fino a dieci, il suo rimedio efficace per prendere fiato e dimenticare tutto il male.  
In quel momento si trovava proprio lì, poggiato sul finestrino della macchina di Lydia, guardandola come si guarda una meravigliosa notte stellata, nonostante lei stesse piangendo a dirotto e avesse tutto il trucco sciolto e sparso qui e lì sul volto.  
 _“Piangere è da deboli. Piangere è da deboli. Smettila di piangere, Lydia Martin”._  
La voce del padre le rimbombava nella testa come il ritornello di una bella canzone appena ascoltata.  
Esortò Stiles ad andare via; non doveva vederla in quel modo. Non poteva apparire indifesa e fragile, era pur sempre Lydia Martin, la ragazza più forte e popolare della scuola.  
 _“Penso tu sia davvero bella quando piangi.”_  
Stiles Stilinski.  
 _Stiles Stilinski le aveva appena pronunciato quelle parole con una convinzione tale che anche la ragazza ci credette per un attimo._  
 _Forse Stiles aveva ragione._  
 _Forse piangere non era poi così male._  
 _Forse piangere non era poi così strano._  
 _Forse non era davvero da deboli, ma solo da umani._  
 _Quelle voci_  nella sua testa però erano più forti di qualsiasi cosa.  
Vuoto.  
Provocavano un vuoto così grande nello stomaco, come una voragine capace di risucchiare ogni organo vitale e di renderti incapace di provare qualsiasi tipo di sollievo.  
Quando il padre le disse che era da stupidi e deboli piangere, si trovava in piedi, davanti la tomba di sua nonna, disperata.  
Indossava uno di quei vestitini  _perfetti_ ,  scelto con cura dalla sua madre  _perfetta_ per il funerale organizzato in modo _perfetto_.  
 _Dio, quanto odiava quella parola._  
Suo padre le si avvicinò silenziosamente e invece di stringerle la mano o di abbracciarla e confortarla, le disse un semplice: _“sei bellissima vestita in questo modo”._  
Lydia lo guardava con occhi gonfi e pieni di lacrime, con uno sguardo perso, interrogativo. Non capiva come potesse più importargli di come appariva invece di che cosa stesse provando in quel momento.  
 _Come faceva a non sentire quel dolore lacerante che stava sentendo lei e pensare solo a cose stupide e superflue? Perché sul suo volto non traspariva neanche il minimo segno di una  qualsiasi emozione?_  
D’altronde era sua madre.  
La stessa persona che gli rimboccava le coperte quando era piccolo.  
La stessa persona dolce e amorevole che la chiamava Ariel e che la incoraggiava sempre ad inseguire i suoi sogni. A raggiungerli e tenerli stretti a sé.  
Fissando gli occhi di suo padre vedeva soltanto la sua immagine riflessa, come sei si trovasse davanti uno specchio inanime.  
 _“Lydia, sai, piangere è da deboli. Smettila di piangere, Lydia Martin._  
 _Ti insegnerò una cosa per quando sarai grande._  
 _Sai, la vita non sarà sempre bella. Non sarai spensierata per sempre, come ora._  
 _Sorgeranno i problemi, la gente ne parlerà e tu sarai costretta a fingere che tutto vada bene perché se no gli altri approfitteranno di tutte le tue fragilità._  
 _Devi contenere le emozioni, bambina mia, per poter essere rispettata e amata. Per essere migliore di tutti, come me._  
 _Perché tu vuoi essere un giorno rispettata e amata, migliore degli altri, migliore di tutti, vero?”_  
Lydia non rispose mai a quella domanda.  
Si girò di nuovo di fronte quella tomba e con le maniche della giacca si asciugò le lacrime.  
 _Sua madre Natalie, nonostante venisse trattata in quel modo da suo padre, rimaneva sempre al suo fianco, come in quel preciso momento._  
 _Forse lei, nonostante tutto, davvero l’amava. Forse lo amava a tal punto da non riuscire ad allontanarsi o forse non riusciva ad allontanarsi per paura di non trovare nessun’altro o perlomeno nessuno migliore di lui. Forse pensava di non meritare di meglio._  
 _Amare quindi significava accontentarsi._  
 _Forse davvero era vero quello che il padre le aveva detto._  
 _Forse l’amore era solo per coloro che si mostravano forti e pieni di sé, sicuri di sé._  
 _Forse quello che c’era tra i suoi genitori era l’amore._  
 _Forse l’amore vero si manifestava in quel modo insolito._  
 _Forse per essere amati bisognava nascondere le emozioni, perché le emozioni rendono deboli._  
 _Forse bisognava davvero nascondere ciò che si era per essere amati._  
 _Lydia Martin non avrebbe mai più dovuto mostrare le sue emozioni, Lydia Martin non avrebbe mai dovuto più essere una debole._  
                          
                                                                    *******  
                  
 **Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade,**  
 **and I know that somewhere inside that cold,**  
 **lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul.**  
 **And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one**  
 **who knows how smart you really are.**  
 **And that once you're done pretending being a nitwit,**  
 **you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical**  
 **theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize.**  
   
   
   
Stiles Stilinski compariva dal nulla ogni qual volta Lydia Martin ne avesse bisogno.  
Nonostante i muri altissimi che la ragazza aveva alzato per non essere ferita e per paura di sembrare debole, lui era riuscito a capire  _davvero_  com’era. Era riuscito a leggerla, a scrutare ogni più piccola parte della sua anima, anche quelle quasi impossibili da raggiungere.  
Aveva superato le apparenze, quei finti sorrisi e quelle stupide battutine da oca giuliva, cosa che Lydia Martin non era e non era mai stata.  
Stiles in quel momento guardava Lydia con occhi sinceri e convinti.  
Non aveva mai visto qualcuno che credesse così tanto in ciò che dicesse.  
 _Che cosa buffa, quel ragazzo quasi del tutto sconosciuto la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro._  
Quel ragazzino che ormai, pian piano, stava diventando-senza accorgersene-una costante importante nella sua vita.  
Era l’unico che riusciva a strapparle un sorriso, di quelli veri, di quelli fatti con il cuore.  
Era l’unico che riusciva a far uscire la vera Lydia.  
Era l’unico a leggere e a comprendere quel turbinio di emozioni che la ragazza aveva tentato disperatamente di nascondere e assopire, solo per essere amata.  
 _Perché per essere amati bisogna nascondere le emozioni, di conseguenza tutto ciò che si è, in quanto l’uomo ne costituisce l’insieme._  
 _Forse Stiles aveva ragione._  
 _Forse esprimere le proprie emozioni, essere se stessi non era poi una brutta cosa._  
 _Forse essere se stessi ti rende migliore._  
 _Forse essendo te stesso, puoi essere realmente amato._  
 _Che senso ha essere amato se non si è se stessi?_  
 _E’ un po’ come amare un qualcosa che non esiste._  
 _E’ come amare il vuoto._  
 _Inutile e deludente._  
 _Forse suo padre aveva torto._  
 _Forse lei era speciale per quel che era, non per come appariva, come le aveva detto Stiles._  
 _Perché però allora suo padre l’aveva abbandonata, lasciandola sola?_  
 _Forse perché , nonostante tutto, lei non era abbastanza per lui. Non era all’altezza delle sue aspettative._  
La ragazza ripensò al fatto che, ogni sera, quando era piccola, aspettava che tornasse suo padre dal lavoro, nel suo studio.  
Era un posto abbastanza triste e cupo, le incuteva timore, ma nonostante questo la voglia di vederlo e passare un po’ di tempo con lui era più forte di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Si sedeva sulla poltrona e per passare il tempo giocava sempre ad uno di quei giochini da intellettuali, quelli che suo padre continuamente le ripeteva fossero “per grandi” e non per lei.  
Ogni volta li completava correttamente, era una bambina davvero intelligente, ma nonostante questo, appena-tutta entusiasta-le dicesse che quei giochi non erano poi così difficili, le ripeteva sempre:  _“E’ impossibile. Sono sicuro che hai letto la soluzione dal retro. Ora vai a giocare, bambina mia, perché ho importanti chiamate da fare.”_ , e puntualmente Lydia si ritrovava la porta sbattuta in faccia.  
Non un abbraccio, una carezza, un minimo cenno di orgoglio e di interesse per sua figlia.  
 _Forse non c’era niente di interessante in lei per far si che suo padre prestasse più attenzioni alla sua bambina._  
 _Forse suo padre aveva ragione, Lydia Martin non ne valeva la pena._  
 _Forse Lydia Martin era inutile e insignificante._  
 _Forse Lydia Martin non meritava la sua fiducia. Forse Lydia Martin non meritava la fiducia di nessuno._  
 _Forse neanche lei doveva credere in sé stessa. Suo padre non aveva mai creduto in lei. Suo padre aveva solo dubitato di lei, per qualsiasi cosa._  
 _Forse suo padre aveva ragione._  
 _Forse in lei non c’era nulla in cui credere._  
   
                                                                   ***  
   
 **Hey, Lydia, you've been right every time something**  
 **like this has happened, okay? So, don't start doubting yourself now.**  
 **Okay, look, Barrow was there, alright? You knew it. You felt it.**  
 **And, look, if you wanted to,**  
 **I'd go back to that school right now and search all night just to prove it.**  
   
   
Stiles Stilinski compariva dal nulla ogni qual volta Lydia Martin ne avesse bisogno.  
Ora finalmente erano diventati amici, due amici che si completavano, legati da un filo invisibile, molto simile a quello che stava tenendo Lydia in mano in quel momento.  
Rosso, come gli amati casi irrisolti del ragazzo.  
Lydia pensava che Stiles, con la sua intelligenza _, prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a risolverli tutti._  
Mentre il ragazzo srotolava dolcemente il filo dalle dita della ragazza, lei lo guardava estasiata.  
Sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco e una felicità improvvisa nel cuore solo perché la persona che era di fronte a lei credeva così tanto nelle sue capacità, tanto da essere disposto a far di tutto pur di dimostrarle che aveva ragione.  
Lydia Martin non aveva mai provato quella sensazione.  
Si era domandata spesso cosa significasse essere apprezzati da qualcuno, ma in quel preciso momento capì che era un qualcosa di stupendo, una qualcosa capace di demolire qualsiasi paranoia o insicurezza.  
 _Forse Stiles aveva ragione._  
 _Forse non doveva più dubitare di sé stessa._  
 _Forse davvero Lydia Martin era forte e piena di capacità._  
 _Forse Lydia Martin davvero ne valeva la pena._  
 _Lydia Martin non avrebbe mai più dovuto sentirsi inferiore agli altri._  
 _Lydia Martin non avrebbe mai più dovuto dar ascolto alle parole di suo padre._  
 _Lydia Martin avrebbe dovuto smettere di cercare nei ragazzi la figura di suo padre._  
 _Lydia Martin avrebbe dovuto smettere di stare con i cattivi ragazzi solo per paura di non meritare di meglio._  
 _Lydia Martin meritava decisamente di meglio._  
 _Lydia Martin meritava l’amore vero._  
   
   
 _Grazie a Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin aveva abbattuto i suoi alti muri e quelle stupide convinzioni inculcate da una persona che in realtà non la amava per nulla._  
 _Grazie a Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin era una persona completamente nuova: era finalmente se stessa._  
L’amore non era mai stato ciò che c’era tra i suoi genitori, ormai ne era consapevole.  
Cos’era quindi?  
Lydia ci pensò su un secondo e sorrise, alzando più che poteva gli angoli della bocca.  
Finalmente, dopo anni ed anni, era arrivata ad una risposta.  
 _L’amore rappresenta una persona che crede totalmente in te, anche quando sei la prima a non farlo._  
 _L'amore rappresenta una persona che ti protegge ad ogni costo, che ti capisce senza neanche parlare._  
 _L'amore rappresenta una persona che ti spalleggia sempre, che ti apprezza per come sei e con la quale sei te  stesso._  
 _L’amore ormai per lei ha un nome: Stiles._  
   
   
                                                             *******  
   
   
—Lydia, è da un’ora che ti giri e rigiri in quel letto, qualcosa non va? — le disse Kira, sbadigliando subito dopo per il sonno.  
Erano ormai le tre di notte, Lydia aveva pensato e ripensato a ciò che era successo in quello sgabuzzino con Stiles e al fatto che senza averlo conosciuto, ora sarebbe ancora la ragazzina “finta” e spaventata che era una volta.  
Brividi le percorsero il corpo solo all’idea.  
Si alzò dal letto e si sedette accanto a Kira, accendendo quella lampada che si trovava sul comodino.  
—Stiles mi ha insegnato che esprimere le proprie emozioni non è da deboli e facendolo mi ha salvata. Quindi ora lo dirò, dirò quella magica parolina che mi terrorizza. Sarà una prova, perché ho intenzione di dirgliela. Lui  _deve_  sapere. —  
L’espressione di Kira era indescrivibile a parole. Aveva gli occhi che le brillavano e un sorriso così grande sul volto che a Lydia improvvisamente iniziò a battere il cuore per l’ansia.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si schiarì la voce, immaginando quel piccolo ragazzino che gli aveva cambiato radicalmente la vita in meglio, lì, proprio di fronte a lei.  
—Stiles io…Io…— Kira-vedendo la difficoltà dell’amica-pose la sua mano sulla sua, stringendogliela forte.  
 —Stiles io…ti amo. Ok, l’ho detto davvero. Io… ti amo. — Lydia riaprì gli occhi e sorrise dolcemente. Si sentiva strana, diversa.  
Non erano parole che aveva detto spesso, ma erano così sentite e vere che per la prima volta non era riuscita a trattenerle. Voleva urlarle al mondo.  
— _Sei il mio eroe, Stiles._   _—_  
   
                                       
   
   
 


	7. Seven Minutes In Heaven

—Lo ammazzo. Giuro che quando esco da qui, lo ammazzo. —  
Stiles si trovava ormai già da tempo davanti quella porta, imprecando ogni due e tre a bassa voce e sibilando il nome di Danny, affiancandolo ogni qual volta a un aggettivo strano che all’orecchio di Lydia arrivava sempre come un qualche termine in una lingua simile all’aramaico.  
—Stiles, trovo totalmente inutile quello che stai facendo. Dare pugni e calci alla porta come un forsennato di certo non la farà aprire visto che  _non_  sei un lupo mannaro e non hai quindi una forza sovraumana. Tantomeno urlare “ _aiuto_ ” come una femminuccia, sperando che qualcuno ti senta quando sono tutti fuori chissà dove per quella stupida caccia al tesoro, è un tantino… fuori luogo. —.  
 Lydia, a differenza di Stiles, era comodamente seduta a terra. Aveva le gambe incrociate, il mento poggiato su una delle sue mani chiusa a pugno e un’espressione decisamente annoiata. Appena pronunciò queste parole, Stiles si voltò di scatto, guardandola come se avesse detto una delle cose più orribili e fastidiose al mondo. La sua faccia era un libro decisamente troppo aperto in quel momento; tutto quel turbinio di emozioni che lo stava sopraffacendo era palesemente visibile sul suo viso.  
Lydia capì che era davvero  _arrabbiato,-oltre dal fatto che i suoi occhi ormai erano diventati due piccole fessure e che l’insieme bocca-naso sembrava quello di un toro imbestialito, pronto a cacciare fumo e a distruggere qualsiasi cosa si trovasse sul suo cammino_ -dalle orecchie.  
Ogni qual volta era furioso le sue orecchie si appiattivano, incollandosi improvvisamente e spontaneamente al viso.  
Lydia aveva sempre trovato quel movimento, seppur quasi impercettibile, spassoso.  
Con lei capitava spesso e per questo tutte le volte un risolino aggraziato le usciva di bocca, anche se Stiles puntualmente non ne capiva il motivo e quindi diventava sempre più furioso di prima.  
Proprio come in quel momento.  
—Non c’è niente da ridere, signorina  **sotuttoio**. Visto che ogni tentativo che sto facendo le sembra inutile, che cosa mi propone? — la sua fronte era diventata ormai un insieme di ondine incastonate tra loro e il suo tono era irritante e sarcastico, come al suo solito.  
 _Stiles e il dare del lei ogni qual volta qualcuno lo contraddicesse era ancora più ridicolo del fatto delle orecchie-_  pensò Lydia, alzando senza un motivo gli angoli della bocca.  
Lo conosceva ormai come le sue tasche.  
Capiva cosa pensasse solo guardandolo negli occhi, riusciva addirittura a scorgere i suoi più reconditi sogni attraverso quelle iridi fatte di oro colato. Era diventato parte di lei, una presenza incombente e ingombrante quanto un macigno in quel miscuglio fatto di dolore, rosso e battiti che era il suo cuore. Stiles l’aveva risollevato, l’aveva riempito di speranza ed era riuscito piano piano a tramutare quel malessere e quella finta voglia di vivere in gioia.  
 _Stiles l’aveva salvata._  
Lydia lo guardò, sospirando lentamente.  
—I cellulari qui purtroppo non prendono. La lampadina è fulminata, quindi siamo costretti a stare al buio e per di più mi si è rotto un tacco! Amavo queste scarpe! —  
Stiles assunse un’espressione ancora più accigliata e furiosa di prima.  
—Siamo rinchiusi qui dentro, in un posto dove non c’è luce e presto neanche ossigeno, e tu pensi ad uno stupido tacco?! — Il suo tono si alzava sempre di più.  
Lydia fissò per un attimo il ragazzo e capì immediatamente che qualcosa non andava.  
Il petto di Stiles si alzava e abbassava troppo velocemente, era come se si stesse sforzando ad inalare aria. In quel silenzio tombale si sentivano addirittura i suoi respiri affannati: si trovava in un specie di trans. Continuava a guardare Lydia con occhi vuoti, assenti, come se lei non si trovasse davanti a lui o come se fosse proprio lui a trovarsi in un altro luogo, lontano e ignoto.  
E come un fulmine a ciel sereno, Lydia  _ricordò_.  
 _“—Soffro di attacchi di panico da quando è morta mia mamma, Lydia. Sai, avevo solo otto anni quando me l’hanno portata via._  
 _Ogni Natale, diversamente dagli altri, non desideravo mai una nuova bicicletta o un videogioco all’ultima moda._  
 _Sai cosa chiedevo invece a Babbo Natale? Lo supplicavo di ridarmi in qualche modo mia madre, promettendogli molte volte di diventare un bambino meno esuberante e più ordinato, proprio come piaceva a lei. O perlomeno, promettevo che ci avrei provato con tutte le mie forze._  
 _Sai, a volte me la ricordi._  
 _Prima che…impazzisse, intendo._  
 _Era dolce e premurosa._  
 _Ricordo che guardava ogni sera con me Star Wars solo per farmi addormentare. Alla fine però era sempre lei ad addormentarsi per prima, circa a metà film._  
 _Era strano, cadeva in un sonno profondo sempre durante la stessa scena._  
 _Mio padre a quell’ora tornava da lavoro e, ogni volta, prima di andare a lavarsi i denti, si fermava sul ciglio della mia porta e ci guardava, sorridendo._  
 _Facevo sempre finta di dormire, non so perché. Forse perché volevo provare quella sensazione di pace per sempre._  
 _Chiudendo gli occhi puoi immaginare qualunque cosa, quando vuoi._  
 _Ancora oggi chiudo gli occhi e sento. Sento il calore dell’abbraccio di mia madre sotto le coperte, il bacio di mio padre sulla nuca per augurarmi una notte serena e senza pensieri._  
 _Riesco a guardarci da fuori, hai capito cosa intendo? Come se fossi uno spettatore, una persona esterna a tutto quello._  
 _Sembravamo una famiglia felice. Eravamo una famiglia felice._  
 _Ora invece…ho dimenticato quella sensazione. Sto dimenticando il suo volto, sto dimenticando la sua bontà e la sua contagiosa voglia di vivere._  
 _Sai, se fosse ancora viva, ti sarebbe piaciuta tantissimo. Immagino sempre voi due sedute in cucina, con una tazza di caffè in mano, sparlandomi o ridendo per qualcosa che ho combinato._  
 _Immagino lei che, di nascosto, ti chiede di prenderti cura di me perché sono un ragazzo tendenzialmente predisposto ai guai._  
 _Oh Dio, sono messo veramente male, ho immaginato anche una tua ipotetica risposta:_  
 _“Signora Stilinski le prometto di fare del mio meglio, ma non penso di poter fare tanto visto che i guai cercano suo figlio. O viceversa. In realtà ancora devo capire chi cerca chi.”- e poi entrambe scoppiate a ridere. Lo so, sono patetico._   _—._  
 _Lydia aveva gli occhi, in quel momento lucidi e arrossati, immersi in quelli di Stiles._  
 _Trattenne le lacrime che cercavano prepotentemente di uscire da quella prigione color verde foglia e dolcemente iniziò ad accarezzargli il viso, alzando leggermente gli angoli della bocca._  
 _—Stiles pensi di averla dimenticata, ma non è così. Lei è sempre con te…qui.—_  
 _La ragazza poggiò con la leggiadria di una fata la sua mano sul petto di Stiles, dove c’era il cuore e  illuminò il ragazzo con uno dei suoi più bei sorrisi di sempre._  
 _Stiles la guardò e le sorrise a sua volta. Un sorriso dolce, diverso da quelli che aveva prima._  
 _—Grazie, Lydia. E grazie anche per prima. Sai… L’attacco di panico, il mancamento d’aria, il bac…—_  
 _Lydia roteò gli occhi, poi risorrise._  
 _—Stiles ero qui con te, ricordi?_   _—_  
 _—Quello che stavo cercando di dire, è…sei…sei…sei davvero intelligente._   _—_  
 _—Grazie._   _—“_  
   
Lydia ritornò alla realtà, svegliandosi da quello che le era sembrato più un sogno ad occhi aperti che un vero e proprio ricordo.  
Vide Stiles accasciato a terra, con le spalle poggiate al muro e con il petto che aveva ormai assunto un ritmo troppo veloce.  
Rumori distorti e confusi uscivano dalla bocca del ragazzo, il quale stava tentando in tutti i modi di inalare più aria possibile.  
Lydia si soffermò sulle sue pupille: erano così dilatate che sembravano due enormi dischetti da hockey.  
La ragazza si precipitò accanto a lui e raccolse il viso tra le sue mani. Iniziò ad accarezzarlo, tentando di mascherare la sua preoccupazione palesemente visibile  dal tremolio del suo corpo.  
—Stiles, shhh. Guardami, guardami. —  
Stiles, nonostante si trovasse in quello stato, appena sentì la voce di Lydia ritornò alla realtà, concentrandosi su quelle parole.  
Era strano come entrambi riuscissero a riportare indietro l’altro; bastava solo una parola, uno sguardo o un tocco quasi impercettibile tra loro, che già tutto diventava magicamente più chiaro, più sicuro.  
Stiles la guardò. Nei suoi occhi la tempesta di sabbia si era ormai placata, custodendo solo quel paesaggio scosso e distrutto, tipico del dopo disgrazia.  
—Stiles ti ricordi cosa ci faceva fare la maestra quando eravamo tristi o quando ci capitava qualcosa di brutto? —  
Lydia si poggiò al muro, spalla a spalla con il ragazzo e delicatamente lo tirò a se, ponendo la sua testa sulle sue gambe incrociate.  
Incominciò ad accarezzargli i capelli, proprio come faceva la mamma del ragazzo ogni qual volta si svegliava durante la notte per qualche incubo o per la paura che ci fossero mostri sotto il letto.  
Il battito cardiaco rallentava sempre di più ad ogni suo tocco, il petto che aveva ripreso quasi il suo normale andamento.  
Lydia aveva un potere speciale su di lui.  
 Era una delle poche persone che riusciva a calmarlo, a placare quell’ingarbugliamento di nervi ed ansia-tipiche di lui- presenti in ogni cosa che faceva e che aveva sempre fatto.  
—Ci…ci… ci regalava una caramella di zucchero? — la sua voce apparve a Lydia quasi del tutto normale, mescolata anche ad un pizzico di ironia, propria di Stiles.  
—Sbagliato. Ci faceva fare il gioco degli animali, ricordi? Dovevamo agire come un animale, dovevamo completamente fonderci con esso e non pensare a niente.  
Diventavo sempre una farfalla. Iniziavo a volare per la classe, mi sentivo felice e spensierata. Per questo la sceglievo, per sentirmi libera e per non farmi schiacciare dai problemi che c’erano tra mia madre e mio padre.  
Funzionava davvero.  
Tu invece ricordi che cosa sceglievi sempre? —  
—Sicuramente…sicuramente qualche animale inutile con il quale ero fissato, tipo…un panda. Avevo una fissa per i panda. — Stiles sembrava quasi del tutto tornato in se, a parte qualche piccolo momento di agitazione e tremolio nella sua voce.  
—No Stiles. Tu sceglievi sempre il leone. E ricordi perché sceglievi sempre il leone?  
Una volta te lo chiesi. Pensavo lo scegliessi perché era il re, il capo di tutti gli animali, la cima della piramide.  
Tu mi rispondesti che non era quello il motivo. Mi dicesti: “ _Sai, il leone non ha paura di niente. Cammina a testa alta sempre, senza nessun timore, senza pensieri._  
 _Il leone è forte e coraggioso._  
 _Si sente il padrone del mondo, pensa che può fare tutto perché nulla per lui è impossibile._  
 _Io invece sono una frana._  
 _Non ho un briciolo della sua forza e del suo coraggio._  
 _Si, vorrei essere decisamente un leone.”-_ o qualcosa del genere.—.  
Stiles era incredulo. Aveva la bocca spalancata e un’espressione alquanto sbalordita. Si stava chiedendo nella sua testa come una ragazza così si fosse ricordata di una cosa irrilevante, detta da lui tanto tempo fa.  
Non una semplice ragazza.  _Lydia_ , la sua cotta storica, la persona che aveva sempre ammirato da lontano perché mai si era sentito all’altezza di una cosa così tanto bella e preziosa.  
 _Ora invece si trovava tra le sue braccia, ascoltando quelle parole e capendo quindi che tutto quello che aveva pensato fino a quel momento erano state solo sue paranoie, perché Lydia l’aveva sempre ascoltato, nonostante fingesse il contrario._  
 ** _La vita è imprevedibile, anche quando sembra monotona e noiosa. Basta un secondo, tutto cambia e l’impossibile diventa possibile-_** pensò Stiles tra se e se, sorridendo come un ebete.  
—Non ti risposi al tempo, ma ora voglio farlo. Stiles TU sei coraggioso, e forte, e tutto quello che pensi di non essere, ok? Mettitelo in quella testa cocciuta che ti ritrovi, perché è così! — continuò Lydia, non smettendo di accarezzare e- di conseguenza- arruffare i capelli del ragazzo.  
Stiles sorrise e mentre stava cercando di dire un qualcosa alla ragazza, quest’ultima lo interruppe e lo fece mettere in ginocchio, a gattoni.  
Stiles la guardava in modo strano.  
 _Cosa voleva fare? Perché si trovavano in quella posizione ridicola?_  
—Vedo dalla tua espressione che hai dimenticato anche la seconda parte del gioco. Tipico. — Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma quando li abbassò e li posò di nuovo su di lui, ridevano e urlavano così forte che a Stiles venne la pelle d’oca.  
Anche in quella posizione buffa, con il naso arricciato, Lydia era sempre bellissima.  
—Arrrrrh! Arrrrrrh! — Lydia incominciò a intonare il verso del leone. Lo faceva con tanta enfasi e convinzione che tutta l’attenzione di Stiles ricadde su di lei, dimenticandosi del resto.  
Il ragazzo si soffermò sul movimento della sua chioma riccia, color biondo fragola; Lydia agitava i suoi capelli delicatamente, quasi in modo soave. Quella specie di ruggito, poi,  arrivava alle orecchie di Stiles come una specie di musica dolce, piacevole.  
Era come se guardando quei movimenti e ascoltando quel suono, i muscoli di Stiles si fossero rilassati del tutto. Si sentiva in paradiso.  
I suoi occhi non riuscivano a non guardare quel meraviglioso dipinto in movimento.  
Il cuore gli batteva così forte che aveva paura sarebbe esploso da un momento all’altro: sembrava stregato, perso in chissà quale dimensione ultraterrena.  
Lo sguardo e l’espressione che aveva valevano più di mille parole: era incantato, estasiato…felice.  
 _“Quando sei triste, figlio mio, ritagliati qualche piccolo momento di felicità. Si trovano anche nei posti più impensabili, più bui…L’importante è ricordarsi di accendere la luce.”-_  la mamma glielo ripeteva spesso e, nonostante Stiles pensasse che il diritto d’autore spettasse al mago più grande di tutti i tempi, ogni volta le sorrideva e correva dritto dritto tra le sue braccia.  
 _Lydia era il suo momento di felicità. Lo era sempre stato._  
—Stiles non pensare, sii un leone! —  
Stiles la guardò di nuovo e per un attimo il tempo sembrò fermarsi all’improvviso.  
Erano chiusi chissà da quanto in quella stanza, avvolti dalla penombra e da quel calore soffocante, ma a loro non importava; quello per Stiles e Lydia rappresentava  _un momento felice_ , proprio come quelli di cui parlava sua madre.  
—Arhhh! Arhhh! —Stiles iniziò a ruggire di conseguenza.  
Si trovavano uno di fronte all’altro, urlando con tutta la voce che avevano e ignari di tutto ciò che li circondava.  
Erano i leoni più belli e forti che si fossero mai visti.  
Quel momento sembrò eterno.  
Entrambi si guardavano con una luce brillante negli occhi, nei quali era riflessa l’immagine di una delle persone più importanti della loro vita.  
In quel preciso istante non esisteva nessuno  _Stiles_  e nessuna  _Lydia._ Coesistevano. Insieme.  
 _Stiles e Lydia._  
Due facce della stessa medaglia.  
I loro cuori battevano all’impazzata. Il respiro irregolare per la troppa vicinanza, l’ansia e la paura ma anche la gioia e la felicità per la medesima cosa.  
Stiles si fermò  improvvisamente e la tirò a se, tra le sue braccia. La strinse forte, tanto forte che Lydia sentì un immenso calore attraversarle le vene e circolarle velocemente in tutto il  corpo.  
—Grazie Lydia. Senza di te probabilmente sarei morto per asfissia— sorrise, mentre sussurrava dolcemente queste parole all’orecchio della ragazza.  
—Di nulla, Stiles. A proposito, ora che siamo soli… C’è una cosa che vorrei dirti. —  
Stiles la guardò con espressione confusa e curiosa.  
—Quello che voglio dirti è…—  
 _Puff._  
Un rumore assordante si fece eco nella stanza, seguito dalla voce stridula e fastidiosa di Danny.  
—Oddio, no. Ho fatto il cockbloker della situazione. Io non faccio il cockbloker della situazione. Possiamo ripetere la scena da capo? Forza, usciamo di qui e facciamo finta che niente sia successo. —.  
Tutti i ragazzi guardarono Danny in cagnesco, soprattutto Lydia, che era ancora seduta ad un centimetro di distanza da Stiles.  
—Ok, è inutile che mi guardate così. Visto che ormai ho rovinato tutto… Su su, ditemi: avete giocato a “seven minutes in heaven?”, vi siete almeno baciati prima che vi rompessi le scatole? — La sua voce era l’incarnazione della curiosità, così come la sua espressione, più accigliata del solito.  
—Danny! — Esclamarono i ragazzi in coro.  
—Che c’è? Sono curioso, io! Ok, allora se non volete dirmi questo, almeno datemi qualche spoiler sui dettagli sconci. — Il suo viso era il ritratto della perversione.  
—Danny! —  
—Ok, ok… Se non volete neanche dirmi questo, almeno ditemi che chiudervi qui dentro è stato utile in qualche modo, che qualcosa avete imparato. Ditemi che non ho fatto una schifosa caccia al tesoro con questi scarsoni, senza i miei giocatori più forti, per nulla. —  
Malia improvvisamente gli diede una gomitata nello stomaco, mentre Scott rideva animatamente per la scena.  
—Io ho imparato che… mai chiudere Stiles e Lydia in uno sgabuzzino. Potrebbe succedere di tutto, anche l’apocalisse zombie. —Stiles guardò Lydia e sorrise.  
—Concordo— aggiunse Lydia mentre cercava di rimettersi in piedi.  
—Quindi vi siete baciati! Avete pomiciato tutto il tempo, dite la verità! —  
—Danny! —  
Stiles si alzò, guardò Lydia e si avvicinò a Danny, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
—Almeno morirai di curiosità. Ti è andata bene, vista la voglia che ho di ucciderti in questo momento. —  
I ragazzi uscirono fuori la stanza, lasciando Danny solo, nel buio più totale.  
 _“Grazie Danny, grazie per averci fatto chiarire.”_ _“Di nulla amici!”._  
Come non detto. Che bel ringraziamento! —


	8. She Likes You A Lot, Doesn't She?

_  
—Sai sempre come sorprendermi, Lydia Martin—._  
 _Stiles Stilinski si trovava steso sull’enorme letto della camera del college di Lydia, luogo che ormai era diventato il loro nascondiglio segreto, il loro rifugio contro ogni male, il luogo dove passavano la maggior parte del tempo a studiare, a fare baldoria e…altro._  
 _Lydia si trovava in piedi, con una delle sue corte vestaglie di seta color verde foglia e con una trombettina in bocca che si arrotolava indietro per poi tornare avanti ogni qual volta ci soffiasse dentro, emettendo un simpatico suono, proprio come una specie di pernacchia strozzata._  
 _Stiles non aveva mai visto cosa più bella._  
 _Quelle gote arrossate e quegli occhi, risaltati ancora di più grazie ai raggi del sole che penetravano dalla finestra, rendevano Lydia una specie di fata._  
 _Un dolce odore di vaniglia inebriava la stanza grazie a quella graziosa torta che teneva la ragazza tra le mani._  
 _Era piccola e bianca, con un’enorme scritta rosa sopra, scritta che sarebbe sembrata strana a chiunque un po’ di tempo prima, conoscendo Lydia Martin._  
 _Lydia Martin però era cambiata grazie a Stiles. Era diventata una persona nuova, non aveva più paura di esprimere le sue emozioni._  
 ** _“Ti amo”_** _._  
 _La poggiò delicatamente sulla scrivania piena di fascicoli e roba a casaccio e si gettò a capofitto sul ragazzo, facendo rimbalzare la penna con cui lui  stava cerchiando parole confuse su articoli di giornale._  
 _—Oggi—gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra, in modo così delicato che a Stiles sembrò essere sfiorato da un petalo di rosa._  
 _—niente—un altro bacio._  
 _—lavoro— e ancora uno._  
 _Lydia finalmente si sdraiò al suo fianco, appoggiando la testa sul petto di Stiles e stringendogli dolcemente la mano._  
 _—Lydia la torta è bellissima, e ti amo anche io._   _— Le baciò la nuca e la strinse ancora più forte a sè.—Finalmente ho tutto quello che desidero da, vediamo…—Iniziò a contare sulle dita, a volte arricciando il naso e  corrugando la fronte, come se all’improvviso la sua mente si perdesse in chissà quale meandro e non ricordasse più a che punto del percorso fosse arrivato, ricominciando ogni qual volta da capo._  
 _La ragazza ormai lo conosceva a memoria. Sapeva ogni suo gesto, ogni mossa che lo accompagnava quotidianamente ma nonostante ciò non riusciva mai ad abituarsi, ogni cosa facesse la faceva sempre ridere, come se il ragazzo avesse qualche potere speciale tutto suo._  
 _—Grazie al cielo ci sono io qui per ricordarti da quanto tempo sei fortunato ad avermi—Lydia sorrise, facendo nascere a lato destro quella piccola fossetta di cui Stiles andava matto._  
 _—E sentiamo, da quanto tempo sarei fortunato ad averti?_   _—Stiles le spostò con la leggiadria di una farfalla i capelli dal collo e iniziò lentamente a baciarlo, provocando alla ragazza brividi di freddo che percorsero su e giù tutta la schiena._  
 _—Sono…—_  
 _—Tre anni precisi oggi, lo so. Pensavi davvero non lo ricordassi? Lydia quello di tre anni fa, grazie a te, è stato il compleanno più bello della mia vita. D’altronde come ogni altro compleanno della mia vita, come ogni altro singolo giorno della mia vita. Come oggi, e solo perché tu sei al mio fianco da allora. Lydia Martin, sei la cosa più preziosa e cara che ho al mondo e forse molto probabilmente tra cinque minuti mi pentirò di queste parole perché dirai qualcosa che mi farà imbestialire._   _—_  
 _—Stiles ammetti che stai dicendo queste cose dolci solo per un secondo fine.—Lydia guardò di sottecchi Stiles con un’espressione alquanto perversa. Una specie di buffa smorfia le comparì sul volto ma in realtà stava solo cercando di nascondere quella punta di divertimento che stava provando nell’istigarlo._  
 _—Ecco, come non detto Lydia._   _Rimangio tutto._   _—Stiles roteò gli occhi e li alzò al cielo, sbuffando._  
 _—Ehi, sai che scherzo._   _— Prese il volto di Stiles e lo girò verso di lei, occhi dentro occhi._  
 _—Stiles Stilinski sai che sono una persona poco romantica, ma se mi dici queste cose e mi guardi in questo modo, beh, forse per te posso fare un’eccezione._   _—Lydia incominciò ad accarezzarlo. Quella piccola manina si muoveva dolcemente sulla guancia tiepida del ragazzo, come se fosse trasportata da una dolce melodia._  
 _Entrambi chiusero gli occhi._  
 _Stiles si soffermò su quella sensazione che si prova quando si viene sfiorati da una leggera piuma, Lydia invece sui battiti accelerati del suo cuore._  
 _—Stiles Stilinski io…ti amo._   _— I respiri ansimanti, quel vuoto nello stomaco che non riusciva ad essere colmato, i cuori che battevano all’impazzata._   _—Non sono ancora tanto brava ad esprimere ciò che provo, sto cercando ogni giorno di migliorare, ma posso dirti che ogni secondo in più passato con te me lo fa risultare sempre più facile. Su di me hai un potere speciale tutto tuo Stiles e per di più sei abbastanza irresistibile, quindi non potrebbe essere altrimenti._   _—_  
 _Stiles aprì gli occhi, colmi di una gioia immensa, e la baciò intensamente._  
 _Le mani della ragazza che stringevano quella chioma ribelle con forza, passione, desiderio. Le mani del ragazzo che si appigliavano ad ogni centimetro di pelle, come se da quello dipendesse la sua vita._  
 _Il ragazzo si pose su di lei in modo delicato e cominciò ad esplorare con la bocca tutta quella meraviglia, con il cuore che per poco non bucava quella maglietta a causa delle capriole che stava facendo._  
 _Lydia si fermò improvvisamente, il loro volto ad un centimetro dall’altro._  
 _—Stiles Stilinski, ti amo da morire._   _—_  
 _Il luccichio negli occhi di Stiles non poteva neanche essere paragonato a quello della stella più brillante che esistesse perché di gran lunga l’avrebbe surclassato. Il suo sguardo racchiudeva un universo meraviglioso, indescrivibile a parole, un universo in cui Lydia si perse senza accorgersene._  
 _La ragazza non aveva visto mai cosa più bella in vita sua._  
 _—Lydia ora che mi hai detto questo, penso che quel secondo fine non sia poi così una cattiva idea.—_  
 _—Lo penso anche io._   _—Lydia sorrise, iniziando a sbottonare la camicia di flanella che indossava il ragazzo, il più veloce possibile._  
 _Stiles riprese a baciarla._  
 _Solo quando dal collo arrivò a quelle labbra morbide, si fermò istintivamente, cambiando quell’espressione fin troppo felice con un’altra strana, per di più interrogativa._  
 _—Aspetta Lydia, cosa intendevi con **abbastanza**_   _irresistibile?_   _—_  
 _Lydia incominciò a ridere. Una risata così fragorosa che si fece eco in tutta la stanza._  
 _—Beh…—_  
 _—Non importa più, tanto devi svegliarti._   _—_  
 _Lydia guardò Stiles in modo interrogativo._  
 _—Cosa?_   _—_  
 _—Si Lydia, forza svegliati._   _—_  
 _—Stiles…—_  
 _“Lydia, svegliati!”_  
Lydia aprì finalmente gli occhi.  
Provò una strana sensazione, non riusciva a credere che tutto ciò che aveva “vissuto”, tutto ciò che aveva provato fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione.  
Le era sembrato così vero che impiegò qualche minuto per rendersi conto che tutto quello che il suo cuore desiderava già da un po’ non era davvero accaduto, che quel sogno fin troppo reale era solo ciò: un sogno.  
Sbadigliò affranta mentre Kira le blaterava un qualcosa che non ascoltò minimamente perché ancora occupata a ripensare a tutto quello che le aveva fatto battere il cuore così tanto forte. Neanche lei immaginava potesse esserne capace, forse perché mai nessuno nella sua vita l’aveva fatta sentire così viva.  
Nel momento in cui quei pensieri abbandonarono la sua mente, la ragazza guardò Kira con uno sguardo perso, assente.  
—Oh mio Dio, oggi è il compleanno di Stiles! E’ il compleanno di Stiles, come ho fatto a dimenticarmene? — Kira smise finalmente di parlare. Guardò Lydia, incrociò le mani e innalzò un sopracciglio.  
—Bene, vuol dire che non hai ascoltato niente di ciò che ho detto. Ho sprecato solo fiato. Ok! —la sua bocca era diventata una linea dritta.  
—Scusami Kira, è solo che ho fatto un sogno e sembrava talmente reale che sono rimasta scioccata quando ho capito che non lo era. Scusami ancora. —  
L’espressione di Kira si addolcì in un istante.  
—Cosa hai sognato? Ho sentito solo il nome di Stiles, quindi penso qualcosa relativo a lui. — Se si fossero trovate in una realtà alternativa, simile a quella dei cartoni animati, sicuramente i suoi occhi a mandorla avrebbero assunto la forma e il colore di due piccoli cuori rossi.  
Lydia si limitò a un sorriso, abbassando consecutivamente lo sguardo.  
—Non importa. Tu invece, cosa mi dicevi? —  
—Ti stavo dicendo proprio che oggi è il compleanno di Stiles e che tutti noi abbiamo deciso stamattina di fargli una festa a sorpresa. Ti piace come idea? —  
Lydia guardò Kira negli occhi, stringendole quella mano che era poggiata sul comodino della camera.  
—Io in realtà ho già un’idea. Solo che…dovresti darmi una mano. E’ una cosa alquanto complicata, ma possiamo riuscirci. A dir la verità è un’idea così lontana dal mio modo di pensare che non so neanche come abbia potuto solo sfiorarmi la mente . —  
Kira sorrise, stringendole la mano.  
—Forse questo famoso sogno ti ha ispirata. — Il suo sorriso andava da un orecchio all’altro e i suoi occhietti vispi urlavano di gioia.  
—Forse…—Lydia abbassò lo sguardo, quasi imbarazzata.  
—Oh, per farti imbarazzare, questa idea deve essere davvero  _importante_. —  
—Non sai quanto. — Lydia guardò Kira con un luccichio che non aveva mai avuto prima d’ora. In quel momento la ragazza asiatica avrebbe voluto abbracciare con tutta se stessa l’amica, ma si trattenne per non metterla ancora di più in imbarazzo.  
Kira conosceva bene Lydia tanto da sapere che per lei chiedere aiuto o rivelare i suoi sentimenti, le sue emozioni, non era per niente un gesto di poco conto, anzi, era fin troppo.  
Si limitò quindi a sorriderle, ponendole una mano sulla spalla.  
—Dimmi tutto. —  
                                                                
                                                             
   
   
                                                                       ***  
Stiles si trovava con sguardo interrogativo di fronte quel meraviglioso lago, distante pochi chilometri dal loro hotel.  
Aveva ricevuto quella mattina una chiamata urgente dal coach Finstock, il quale gli aveva letteralmente urlato di arrivare al lago il più presto possibile, senza spiegargli il motivo.  
Dalla voce gli era parso qualcosa di importante, addirittura di vitale.  
Si era chiesto perché mai Bobby avesse chiamato proprio lui, la persona con la quale forse aveva discusso più animatamente, ma allo stesso tempo aveva pensato comunque di eseguire gli ordini, _nel caso contrario probabilmente avrebbe avuto la morte del coach sulla coscienza._  
Iniziò ad immaginare ogni possibile modo di morire in quel luogo, iniziando da quello con cui un orso gli staccava la testa-riusciva proprio a vedere la testa mozzata dell’uomo che rotolava fino ai suoi piedi, proprio come se fosse uno spettatore intento ad osservare la scena di uno spettacolo-fino ad arrivare a quello forse peggiore, ossia  _morte per congelamento._  
Stiles scosse la testa, cercando di non pensare a certe cose e inspirò aria per calmare i suoi battiti accelerati e per cercare di non svenire da un momento all’altro.  
—Coach! Coach! —Il ragazzo lo urlò con tutta la voce possibile. All’improvviso udì un suono provenire dalla sua sinistra, quindi prese coraggio e si avventurò lungo quel sentiero spaventoso.  
Era una via lunga e dritta, che terminava in una specie di caverna raggiungibile però solo tramite barche o cose del genere, imbellita da una fiorente vegetazione.  
Quel paesaggio era meraviglioso. Il sole che illuminava la superficie cristallina del lago, quel venticello fresco che profumava di pino e muschio… _peccato che si trovava lì solo per salvare il coach._  
—Non pensavo potessi pensarlo sul serio. Scusa coach, non volevo. — disse tra sé e sé il ragazzo, come se Finstock davvero potesse sentirlo.  
 Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e continuò a parlare:—Non avrei mai immaginato di passare il giorno del mio compleanno a salvare una persona che non mi sopporta, per di più da solo, perché i miei amici sono spariti. Nessuno di loro, e sottolineo  _nessuno_ , ha ricordato che giorno è oggi. — Il ragazzo fece una smorfia e iniziò di nuovo ad urlare per far si che il coach sentisse.  
Finalmente alle sue orecchie arrivò qualcosa simile ad un urlo; sembrava la sua voce, così continuò imperterrito, aumentando sempre di più il passo per raggiungere più in fretta il luogo da dove proveniva il suono.  
Appena arrivato a destinazione, la scena che trovò di fronte ai suoi occhi lo fece rimanere spiazzato, confuso, meravigliato.  
Per la prima volta Stiles rimase senza parole.  
Vide tutti i suoi amici che gli sorridevano di cuore e- _mai neanche lontanamente ad immaginarlo-_  che in qualche modo collaboravano con la banda della scuola, ognuno di loro suonando uno strumento, magari anche sconosciuto o poco familiare.  
Kira si stava dilettando con il violino. Stiles pensò davvero avesse un talento innato per quello strumento.  
Malia suonava un semplice triangolo, giusto per essere componente, nonostante tutta quella roba non facesse affatto per lei.  
Danny suonava la tromba.  
Stiles rise ripensandoci; era uno strumento adatto al ragazzo perché almeno gli teneva la bocca impegnata, senza dargli la possibilità di parlare continuamente ed incessantemente.  
Scott invece fungeva da maestro d’orchestra, dirigendo tutta quella miriade di persone.  
Era buffo con quell’asticella in mano. La sventolava come se farlo fosse la cosa più importante della sua vita, si notava che aveva preso quel compito troppo sul serio.  
Nonostante tutto, la musica che ne risultava era davvero…piacevole.  
Dolce, delicata, semplice, meravigliosa…proprio come Lydia.  
A proposito,  _dov’era Lydia?_  
Stiles scosse la testa e aprì gli occhi, che neanche si era accorto di aver chiuso, e iniziò a guardarsi intorno in cerca della ragazza dai capelli biondo fragola.  
—Tanti tanti auguri amico. — Scott gli sorrise, parlando a nome di tutti.  
Stiles sentiva il cuore battergli a mille perché mai si sarebbe immaginato una cosa così bella.  
I suoi amici gli avevano organizzato una stupenda festa a sorpresa e stavano suonando per lui, per augurargli buon compleanno.  
Dopo tanto tempo si sentiva davvero felice e fortunato ad avere persone del genere nella sua vita, persone che gli volevano un bene dell’anima e che c’erano sempre stati, per qualunque cosa.  
La sua felicità aumentò ancora di più quando una persona si fece largo tra le altre, comparendo all’improvviso.  
Lydia Martin.  
La bellissima Lydia Martin con un vestitino verde che le risaltava ancora di più gli occhi.  
Lydia Martin, la ragazza che gli si era avvicinata e che gli aveva appena preso la mano, stringendola nella sua.  
Il cuore di Stiles cedette di un battito, mentre il suo corpo era attraversato da forti brividi di freddo, brividi che non erano mai stati così piacevoli in vita sua.  
Sentiva il sangue scorrergli troppo velocemente nelle vene, il cuore che prima o poi(più prima) sarebbe diventato poltiglia tanto che batteva.  
—Stiles Stilinski, vieni con me. —Lydia lo tirò per il braccio e si avvicinò lentamente ad una piccola barchetta che si trovava lì vicino. Lo aiutò a salire e, senza dire niente, prese quell’enorme remo e incominciò a remare.  
Stiles la guardò stranito. Non riusciva a capire cosa ci facessero da soli su quella barchetta ma ancora di più  _come facesse Lydia ad avere tutta quella forza, visto che il remo era all’incirca il doppio di lei._  
 _—_ Da…dammi il remo Lydia, non vorrei ti si rompesse il braccio, o peggio, tutti e due! — Stiles fece un sorriso strozzato, per lo più nervoso, pensando a quanto stupido fosse sembrato dicendo quelle cose, mentre Lydia roteò gli occhi e gli passò delicatamente i remi.  
Nonostante pian piano si allontanassero sempre di più dagli altri, la musica echeggiava in ogni parte di quel luogo, anche nell’angolo più remoto.  
                                                   
 ** _“Lei ti è accanto_**  
 ** _se ne sta seduta lì_**  
 ** _Non sa cosa dire ma_**  
 ** _i suoi occhi ti parlano…_**  
 ** _E tu lo sai che vorresti_**  
 ** _darle un bacio,_**  
 ** _allora baciala..”_**  
   
I due ragazzi, uno di fronte l’altra, si guardavano come mai si erano guardati prima d’ora.  
C’era un’intensità profonda, come se gli occhi della ragazza stessero comunicando in modo silenzioso con quelli del ragazzo e viceversa.  
Lydia riusciva a sentirne ogni singola parola. Quel mare nocciola screziato d’oro era in grado di destabilizzarla come nessun’altra cosa al mondo.  
Il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata, così come il cuore del ragazzo.  
Entrambi provavano una strana sensazione; si sentivano in pace con il mondo, come se sapessero di trovarsi nel posto giusto al momento giusto.  
Stiles la guardava con bocca spalancata. Quella folata di vento, che aveva scompigliato i capelli color fragola della ragazza, l’aveva resa ancora più bella ai suoi occhi.  
   
   
   
 ** _“ Lei ti piace_**  
 ** _tanto tanto da morir…_**  
 ** _Forse tu le piaci_**  
 ** _ma lei non sa come dirtelo…_**  
 ** _Ma non servono_**  
 ** _le parole sai,_**  
 ** _allora baciala..”_**  
   
   
Stiles le sorrise goffamente. Notò forse per la prima volta in vita sua che Lydia era alquanto agitata e imbarazzata. Quelle gote di un rosso simile al colore dei suoi capelli e l’espressione del tutto spaesata, gli fecero capire che quella situazione per lei era più difficile di quel che lui pensasse.  
Istintivamente le strinse forte la mano, avvolgendola e inondandola con quel piacevole tepore, così  
Lydia lo guardò per un attimo sorridendogli, poi abbassò lo sguardo.  
A Stiles il cuore batteva così forte che riusciva a sentire il suono dei suoi stessi battiti. Non aveva mai visto Lydia in quel modo, non pensava neanche potesse imbarazzarsi.  
In realtà molto spesso si era domandato come fosse Lydia in una situazione più intima, in una situazione di tipo romantico.  
Questo pensiero aveva riempito ogni suo singolo sogno, aveva cavalcato la sua mente ogni singolo giorno, aveva aumentato il numero dei suoi dubbi esistenziali, già alto di suo, ma soprattutto gli aveva donato  una grande immaginazione.  
Stiles era “Stiles” d’altronde un po’ grazie alla sua Lydia.  
 _La sua Lydia? Davvero lo aveva detto nella sua testa?_  
Il ragazzo si  perse di nuovo nei suoi occhi. Quello che aveva davanti a sé era stato ciò che sempre aveva desiderato.  
La voglia di baciarla aumentava sempre di più in lui, così come il rossore sul suo viso.  
—Grazie davvero per questa festa, soprattutto per il giro in barca. Ma di  chi è…?—  
—Mia. —disse Lydia, senza che Stiles finisse di terminare la frase. Ormai si capivano anche attraverso uno sguardo, non c’era più bisogno di parole.  
—Grazie Lydia…Questa è la cosa più bella che qualcuno mi abbia mai organizzato. — Stiles la guardò intensamente, Lydia ricambiò lo sguardo e sorrise imbarazzata.  
—Stiles, io…—Lydia gli strinse forte la mano, avvicinandosi con il viso sempre un po’ di più a quello del ragazzo.  
   
                                                    
 ** _“Sciala la la la la la_**  
 ** _Il ragazzo è troppo timido_**  
 ** _coraggio baciala…_**  
 ** _Sciala la la la la la_**  
 ** _Non lo fa ma che peccato_**  
 ** _se insiste lui la perderà…”_**  
   
   
   
A Stiles mancava l’aria.  
Non aveva desiderato altro che avere la ragazza dei suoi sogni così vicina a lui per tutto questo tempo, ma quando questo si stava per avverare, tutta la timidezza repressa e quella paura forte tanto da farti tremare le braccia e da farti perdere quasi un polmone e il cuore, non gli permisero di avverare il suo sogno.  
Goffamente si spostò più dietro, maledicendosi dopo aver visto gli occhi delusi di Lydia, la quale però non smise di stringergli la mano.  
   
       
   
                                          
 ** _“E' il momento_**  
 ** _guarda che laguna blu_**  
 ** _Ora devi muoverti_**  
 ** _e questo è il momento tuo_**  
 ** _Non ti parlerà_**  
 ** _finchè tu non la abbraccerai_**  
 ** _e bacerai..”_**  
   
 _“Devo fare qualcosa, devo dire qualcosa. Perché mai non riesco a baciarla? E’ la cosa che ho desiderato di più in tutta la mia vita! Forza, coraggio, dille qualcosa, baciala!”_  
Stiles ripeteva come una cantilena queste parole nella sua testa. Aveva aspettato a lungo quel momento e finalmente Lydia aveva fatto un passo in più per fargli capire davvero cosa provava.  
Non poteva tirarsi indietro proprio ora, non poteva.  
—Guarda, siamo arrivati alla grotta. —  
 _Davvero Stiles, tutto qui?_  
—Sai cosa si dice su quella grotta?—intervenne Lydia, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
—No, cosa? —  
—Che chiunque ci passi attraverso, si innamora. La chiamano la dimora dei baci. — Lydia sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo.  
—Ah…Bene…Quindi…Quindi noi dobbiamo allontanarci? —  
 _Dio mio, Stiles._  
Il viso della ragazza era contorto da una smorfia.  
—Mi dispiace per te ma la corrente è irremovibile, ci sta portando proprio lì. —  
Stiles sorrise goffamente.  
   
   
 ** _“ Sciala la la la la la_**  
 ** _Ora vai_**  
 ** _C’è l'atmosfera giusta_**  
 ** _forza,_**  
 ** _baciala_**  
 ** _Uoooh uoooh_**  
 ** _Sciala la la la la la_**  
 ** _Stringila_**  
 ** _Non puoi nascondere_**  
 ** _che l'ami,_**  
 ** _allora  baciala..”_**  
   
   
Erano appena entrati in quella grotta, mano nella mano.  
Stiles si sentiva sempre lo stesso, forse perché da sempre aveva amato Lydia e quindi su di lui la caverna non aveva fatto alcun effetto.  
Al contrario, vedeva lo sguardo di Lydia perso nel suo, come se la ragazza non avesse visto mai cosa più bella.  
Il ragazzo sentì il suo cuore urlare tanto forte che anche le mani gli iniziarono a sudare.  
Lydia invece non aveva mai provato un calore del genere. Partiva da dentro, come se tra le sue costole fosse incastonato il sole, pronto a riscaldarla con i suoi potenti raggi.  
La barca girava su se stessa al ritmo di quella musica soave. Ogni cosa era in armonia, così come il suono dei loro cuori che battevano all’unisono.  
—Come hai scoperto il nome della caverna? —  
—Oh, al diavolo Stiles. Ascoltami, ok? Io…Io ho organizzato tutto questo per dirti una cosa e me la lascerai dire. —La ragazza ispirò ed espirò velocemente, poi pose una mano sul suo cuore.  
—Lo senti vero? Quella specie di vortice qui che non ti permette di respirare delle volte? Non sapevo cosa fosse, ma ora…grazie a te…l’ho capito.  
E’ amore Stiles. Io ti…ti amo. —  
Lydia lo tirò a sè e lo baciò.  
Le lingue che ballavano un dolce tango, unite più che mai, con la paura di potersi anche solo allontanare per poco, le mani della ragazza che gli stringevano prepotentemente il collo, come se fosse l’unico possibile appiglio su cui aggrapparsi, i respiri affannati e desiderosi di fondersi l’uno con l’altro.  
Quei due, proprio in quel momento, crearono qualcosa di magico, come dei fuochi d’artificio esplosi dal nulla nel cielo più blu che potesse mai esistere, creando quel fantastico spettacolo di luci e ombre che fa rimanere sempre tutti incantati.  
Appena le loro labbra si staccarono, i loro sguardi sognanti si cercarono, desiderosi.  
Lydia lo abbassò subito, quel vuoto nel petto e nello stomaco che aumentavano sempre di più.  
—Wow…Noi ci…ci siamo baciati. Tu mi hai baciato. Tu mi ami. —  
—Si, ti ho baciato e si, ti amo. —  
Stiles essendo troppo confuso aspettò prima due secondi, poi ricominciò a parlare.  
—Non è un sogno vero? —  
—No Stiles, non è un sogno. —  
—Tu mi ami. Ti ho baciata. —  
—Si Stiles. —  
—E se tutto questo fosse successo solo perché questa caverna è magica? — L’espressione imbambolata venne battuta da quella di Lydia, molto accigliata e incredula.  
—Stiles ho inventato tutte le cose che ti ho detto su questa grotta, ti ho baciato perché volevo. —  
—Quindi non esiste nessuna caverna dei baci? —  
 _Stiles era davvero fuori._  
 _Come biasimarlo? Il bacio e le confessioni di Lydia erano state decisamente troppo in una sola ora._  
—Appena ti riprendi fammelo sapere, se no mi sa che dobbiamo tornarcene a nuoto perché io non remo! —


	9. A Series Of Unfortunate Events

  
Stiles sobbalzò dal letto sorridendo.  
Erano solo le sette di mattina, ma nonostante questo la felicità per ciò che era successo il giorno prima si era impossessata del suo corpo, facendolo saltellare qui e lì per la stanza come un ebete.  
 _Perché tutto ciò che aveva vissuto con Lydia al suo compleanno era stato reale, vero?_  
Certo che era stato reale.  
Gli sembrava così strano e assurdo.  
Desiderava tutto quello da tempo immemore e finalmente averlo ottenuto lo faceva sentire…diverso. Decisamente diverso.  
Si guardò allo specchio per vedere se il cambiamento interiore fosse avvenuto anche all’esterno e si rese conto che era così.  
Era sempre lo stesso Stiles; capelli arruffati, come se una folata di vento li avesse scompigliati tutti, labbra costantemente martoriate a causa del freddo, ma gli occhi…i suoi occhi non avevano mai brillato in quel modo.  
Emanavano una luce abbagliante, come se all’interno vi fossero racchiusi il sole e i suoi raggi.  
In realtà vi era racchiuso qualcosa di ancora più bello e forte, qualcosa che era in grado di destabilizzarlo come nulla al mondo: Lydia.  
Riusciva a vederla in quelle pupille color oro.  
Stava sorridendo e le si era appena formata quella fossetta adorabile, quella uella qche Stiles amava più di qualunque altra cosa.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.  
Doveva accettarsi che tutto quello che era accaduto non fosse stato davvero solo un sogno, doveva condividere con qualcuno quei pensieri che si stavano caoticamente insinuando nella sua testa…  
Scott.  
Stiles aprì gli occhi e vide il suo migliore amico dormire beatamente, emettendo di tanto in tanto qualche suono dalla bocca.  
Si avvicinò di soppiatto, ponendo la sua testa giusto ad un centimetro da quella dell’alpha.  
Stiles sembrava irrequieto e nervoso.  
Stava pensando a un modo per strapparlo via dalle braccia di Morfeo, ma ogni cosa gli venisse in mente era fastidiosa; di sicuro Scott gli avrebbe addossato la colpa e  tenuto il muso per tutta la giornata.  
Sogghignando e costatando tra sé e sé quanto fosse perfido delle volte, disse l’unica cosa che  di sicuro lo avrebbe svegliato: “Mark ci sta provando con la tua ragazza, alzati!!“.  
Scott sobbalzò dal letto, levandosi immediatamente la maglia del pigiama.  
Si avvicinò di corsa alla porta, ma prima che potesse varcarla Stiles gli sbarrò la strada, allungando le mani per non farlo passare.  
Sembrava un contorsionista buffo e incapace che di lì a poco si sarebbe rotto tutti gli arti in un secondo.  
Scott lo guardò in modo interrogativo e inarcò un sopracciglio, corrugando la fronte.  
—Ehm…potrei aver alterato un tantino la realtà—disse Stiles, facendo un gesto con le dita per indicare quanto piccola fosse quest’alterazione.  
—Cosa vorresti dire Stiles? Che nessuno ci sta provando con la mia ragazza e quindi mi hi svegliato così presto per nulla?—il ragazzo pronunciò la frase tutta d’un fiato.  
—Ti sembro una persona che possa fare una cosa del genere?—Stiles guardò intensamente Scott. Solo quando si accorse dell’espressione che l’amico aveva-a dir poco accondiscendente- ricominciò a parlare:—ok! Kira dorme beatamente e non devi preoccuparti di nessun Mark. Tra l’altro non abbiamo nessun compagno che si chiami Mark.Comunque…ti ho svegliato per una ragione, a differenza di quel che pensi. Io…—Lo sguardo di Stiles sembrava pieno di ansia e la sua voce incominciò a tremare.—Io ti ho svegliato perché ho fatto un bellissimo sogno.—Il ragazzo esortò Scott a sedersi sul letto per poter raccontare ciò che la sua mente aveva partorito.  
—E tu mi hai svegliato per raccontarmi il tuo sogno? Potevi anche aspettare senza farmi prima morire d’infarto visto che non è così urgente.—disse Scott, sempre con quella sua aria da cucciolo indifeso.  
—Invece è urgente! Molto urgente! Ne va della mia vita!—a queste parole, Scott inarcò un sopracciglio e strinse il braccio di Stiles, preoccupato.  
—Cosa hai sognato?—  
—Ho sognato che Lydia mi portava in barca e che a un certo punto mi confessava di amarmi e mi baciava. —Con queste parole Stiles cercò di leggere lo sguardo inscrutabile di Scott. La curiosità gli stava offuscando il cervello, così come la paura di scoprire che davvero si era trattato di un sogno fin troppo reale; inspirò cercando di rallentare i suoi battiti, ma facendolo perse l’equilibrio e inciampò goffamente sulla maglietta che poco prima il suo migliore amico aveva gettato a terra, cadendo sul comodino e sbattendo la testa contro la lampada.  
Scott sorrise; era impossibile non farlo dopo aver assistito a quella buffa scena.  
Accorse ad aiutarlo, ma Stiles si alzò da solo muovendo il corpo in modo strano, quasi come se fosse una marionetta tirato su da dei fili invisibili.  
—Ti sei fatto male?—disse l’alpha, preoccupato.  
Stiles lo guardò con la sua solita espressione, quella che faceva specialmente quando sentiva cose assurde e senza senso. Aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e una smorfia buffa incorniciava la sua bocca.  
—No, mi sono  _solo_  rotto una gamba e ho  _solo_  distrutto una lampada con la mia testa, sto benone!—il suo tono ironico era in contrasto con la linea sottile che ormai erano diventate le sue labbra.  
Scott, dispiaciuto, prese del ghiaccio dal frigo e lo pose in una bustina, mettendolo sulla ferita che l’amico aveva sulla testa.  
—Non era un sogno, Stiles. Lydia ha davvero fatto e detto quelle cose. Ora tocca a te. Che cosa hai intenzione di fare oggi? Magari potremmo organizzare un’uscita a quattro!!—Scott mentre parlava non si rese conto che ormai Stiles era perso in chissà quale universo. Aveva la faccia ridotta a un cencio e il colorito era cadaverico.  
Scott lo prese per una spalla e iniziò a strattonarlo per ricevere un qualsiasi segno di vita.  
Stiles finalmente ritornò alla realtà.  
—Scusami amico. Stavo solo pensando al fatto che…ora io e Lydia usciremo insieme. Da soli. Spesso. E ci baceremo. Tanto. Sempre. Molto.—  
—E’…è questo quello che fanno due persone che stanno insieme.—Scott lo guardava in modo strano e accigliato.—Sei sicuro che il colpo che hai preso non sia più grave del previsto? Ti porto in infermeria, forse è meglio.—  
Stiles non sentì nulla di quello che gli aveva appena detto il suo migliore amico. Il suo cervello era rimasto alle parole “stanno insieme”; gli rimbombavano nella mente come un’eco infinito.  
—Stiamo insieme. Io e Lydia stiamo insieme. Dovrei…dovrei invitarla ad uscire, quindi?—  
—Stiles sei sicuro al cento per cento di stare bene? Hai avuto altre ragazze, sai come funzionano queste cose.—  
—Ma nessuna di queste era Lydia Martin, capisci? Lydia.—nel pronunciare il suo nome, gli occhi gli brillarono. Scott sorrise, stringendogli una spalla.  
—Già. Finalmente la stydia è diventata canon.—

  
***

 

                                                                                                          

   
  
Stiles si trovava fuori il cinema del posto.  
Si guardava attorno con aria spaesata e irrequieta, le mani gli tremavano come foglie al vento.  
Solo quando si girò per la millesima volta verso sinistra, una visione celestiale gli riempì gli occhi di una luce scintillante: Lydia.  
Aveva quella cascata di capelli color biondo fragola racchiusi in una treccia, un vestitino forse un tantino corto per i gusti del ragazzo, anche se non poteva già sembrare geloso, d’altronde era solo la prima uscita, no?  
Se avesse espresso un parere riguardo questo argomento, di sicuro  Lydia sarebbe scappata via a gambe levate.  
Era bellissima, eccome se lo era.  
Nonostante l’aspetto notevole, aveva qualcos’altro che attirava chiunque si trovasse nei suoi paraggi: quella semplicità e dolcezza che trasparivano dai suoi occhi, quel sorriso che faceva accapponare la pelle, quella fossetta delicata che si creava all’angolo della bocca, quel dolce profumo di buono imprigionato in una lunga scia che lasciava ogni qual volta passasse.  
In quel momento sembrava un angelo.  
Stiles rimase a bocca aperta per quella che sembrò un’eternità.  
Solo quando Lydia si avvicinò-tanto da vedere quelle screziature d’oro colato nei suoi occhi-le sorrise a sua volta.  
—Cccc…ciao Lydia.—  
 _Perché balbettare giusto in quel momento?_  
—Ciao Stiles.—  
Lydia lo guardò, sorridendo di nuovo.  
 **La bacio o non la bacio? La bacio o non la bacio?**  
Stiles non riusciva a pensare ad altro.  
Quella voglia e quel vuoto nello stomaco gli suggerivano rumorosamente di farlo il più presto possibile.  
Seguì il consiglio.  
Tirò la ragazza a sé e guardandola negli occhi la baciò.  
Fu un bacio dolce e romantico, quelli che desideri ricevere almeno una volta nella vita, quelli che vedi in quei film strappalacrime; quelli per cui il mondo trema, i pianeti si allineano perché due anime gemelle si sono finalmente riunite dopo varie peripezie.  
Appena le loro labbra si staccarono, ecco che comparve quella fossetta all’angolo della bocca di Lydia.  
Stiles trattenne il respiro guardandola.  
—Che ne dici di…entrare? Ho scelto un film romantico, proprio come quelli che piacciono tanto a te.—Stiles sorrise, nonostante tutto di lui stesse andando a fuoco. Le mani sudaticce e i capelli arruffati rendevano poco l’idea di quanto il ragazzo fosse agitato e nervoso.  
Lydia stava per proferir parola quando tutta l’attenzione del ragazzo stranamente passò dalla ragazza ad un bambino dietro di lei che con gesti buffi lo incitava a prenderle la mano.  
Era biondo con dei bellissimi occhi cangianti.  
In quel momento stava ridendo guardando la goffaggine di Stiles.  
L’espressione di quest’ultimo era a dir poco accigliata e furiosa. Aveva di nuovo gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e per poco dal naso non gli usciva fumo, come quei tori imbestialiti.  
 _Come poteva essere deriso da un moccioso? Gli avrebbe dimostrato che non era una frana come sembrava._  
Stiles rivolse nuovamente la sua attenzione su Lydia, la quale lo stava guardando in modo interrogativo.  
—Stiles sicuro di stare bene? Mi sembri strano. Non che sia una novità, ma mi sembri più strano del solito.—Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio in attesa di risposta.  
—Sto bene, non preoccuparti.—disse Stiles, prendendo velocemente la mano di Lydia e stringendola nella sua.  
Appena fece questo la ragazza sorrise imbarazzata, abbassando la testa.  
Stiles non aveva mai visto cosa più bella.  
Lydia imbarazzata poteva essere considerata l’ottava meraviglia del mondo per lui. In realtà, semplicemente Lydia lo era.  
—Entriamo che il film sta per cominciare!—disse Stiles mentre varcava la porta. Prima di farlo però, si girò un’ultima volta verso il bambino-che continuava a ridere-e gli fece una linguaccia per poi entrare, confondendosi con il buio.

***

                                                                                                   

   
   
Quel film per Stiles era davvero noioso.  
D’altro canto, però, vedere Lydia così assorta e con aria sognante lo ripagava da ogni cosa.  
Avevano comprato un sacchetto pieno zeppo di pop-corn, altezza quasi pari a quella del  _moccioso fastidioso_ , e ogni volta che metteva le mani per prenderne una manciata, si rendeva conto di come lui e Lydia fossero in sintonia e in simbiosi; appena inseriva quella mano ossuta in quell’involucro di plastica, ecco che la mano della banshee faceva la stessa cosa.  
Come accadeva, le loro dita si sfioravano, provocando in entrambi brividi di freddo.  
Ancora dovevano abituarsi a quella situazione. Per Stiles era un qualcosa di assurdo.  
L’ aveva desiderato ardentemente per una vita intera e ora che finalmente era divenuto realtà, gli sembrava ancora uno scherzo, un sogno ad occhi aperti.  
Eppure Lydia era lì, accanto a lui. Mano nella mano, con occhi fissi nei suoi.  
Si stava avvicinando, pronta a unire le sue labbra con quelle di Stiles.  
Il ragazzo tremava come una foglia.  
I respiri ansimanti, la voglia di lasciarsi andare in qualcosa di più grande e proibito, il desiderio incombente di fondersi.  
Erano ad un centimetro dall’altro quando, all’improvviso, il bambino che Stiles aveva visto fuori si intromise, posizionando il suo viso tra quello dei due ragazzi.  
Lydia rise, mentre l’espressione di Stiles era a dir poco furiosa.  
—Finalmente ce l’hai quasi fatta, ragazzino. Pensavo non le avresti mai dato un bacio. —gli occhi vispi del bimbo diventarono ancora più vispi guardando lo sguardo accigliato di Stiles.  
Qust’ultimo inalò più aria possibile per non rispondere.  
—Dovresti muoverti, visto che lei è bellissima. Sicuramente ci sono tanti ragazzi che le fanno la corte. —Il bimbo guardò Lydia con occhi che sembravano due cuoricini. La ragazza sorrise, mentre Stiles sentiva un fastidio allo stomaco, come se fosse attorcigliato.  
—Dovresti essere all’asilo in questo momento, a giocare con i lego e non qui a dare consigli ad una persona che potrebbe essere addirittura tuo padre. —disse Stiles fiero, come se avesse dato la risposta del secolo.  
Lydia stava trattenendo una risata lunga quanto il Nilo. Stiles, che lo ammettesse o no, era ancora un bambino. La ragazza amava quando questo suo lato “infantile” prendeva il sopravvento. Solo uno come lui avrebbe potuto prendersela o litigare con una persona di circa dieci anni più piccola.  
Un secondo dopo un brusio di sottofondo attirò l’attenzione dei ragazzi.  
Erano le persone sedute dietro Stiles che lo esortavano a fare silenzio.  
Il viso del ragazzo diventò paonazzo, ancora di più vedendo il bambino prendersi gioco di lui.  
Continuava a fargli linguacce e smorfie buffe solo per il gusto di irritarlo.  
Stiles lo sapeva, ma lo stesso non riusciva a contenere l’immenso fastidio che stava provando in quel momento, fastidio che gli stava contorcendo le budella e che per la prima volta gli aveva fatto avere istinti omicidi verso un ragazzino insolente.  
Lydia guardava la scena divertita.  
Sapeva che con Stiles non si sarebbe mai annoiata.  
Appena Stiles si girò verso la sua ragazza, un senso di profondo imbarazzo si impossessò del suo corpo; a che cosa stava pensando Lydia guardando quella scena? Magari al fatto che lui era troppo infantile e quindi non sarebbero mai potuti andare bene insieme?  
 **Stiles respira. Stiles respira.**  
La sua mente lo esortava a calmarsi.  
—Ha ragione tuo padre, sei troppo paranoico. —  
Lydia pronunciò queste parole fissandolo negli occhi.  
Stiles rimase a bocca aperta; era come se la ragazza gli avesse letto nella mente.  
Pensandoci meglio, da sempre entrambi riuscivano a capire cosa pensava l’altro solo attraverso uno sguardo.  
Era un potere speciale, tutto loro.  
Quella era una delle cose più importanti, una delle cose che li rendevano  _Stiles e Lydia_.  
—Come sai…come sai a cosa…—  
—a cosa stai pensando in questo momento? Facile. —disse Lydia, prendendosi una pausa alla fine della frase e poi ricominciando a parlare: —quando hai quell’espressione da ebete, ossia quando spalanchi leggermente gli occhi e hai la bocca socchiusa, vuol dire che stai pensando a qualcosa che hai fatto che potrebbe farmi imbarazzare.  
Vista la situazione, non ci vuole un genio per capire a cosa ti riferisci.  
Poi, dopo averci pensato e dopo essere arrivato ad una risposta, corrughi la fronte.  
Quella è la fine.  
Significa che hai incominciato a pensare cose assurde, del tipo “se faccio questo a Lydia non piacerò mai, non potremmo mai stare insieme, bla bla bla”. —.  
Stiles sembrava un ebete.  
Sapeva che Lydia lo conosceva bene, ma non pensava fino a quel punto.  
In un minuto aveva descritto al meglio cosa gli era passato per quella dannata testolina.  
—Sappi una cosa Stiles. Io ti amo per come sei, per ogni singola sfumatura del tuo carattere. Ti amo perché mi hai fatto capire che sono speciale così come sono, perché hai sempre avuto fiducia in me e nelle mie capacità. Ti amo perché sei così  _Stiles_  che non chiederei mai di meglio, non ti chiederei mai di essere diverso da come sei.  
Non farmi ripetere queste parole sdolcinate un’altra volta perché poi significa che dovrei ucciderti e mi dispiacerebbe. —  
Lydia guardò Stiles sorridendo.  
Il ragazzo era perso in chissà quale mondo.  
Sentire queste cose da Lydia,   _Lydia Martin_ , lo aveva destabilizzato come non mai.  
Una felicità e un’adrenalina percorsero improvvisamente il suo corpo, tanto da alzarsi in piedi e prendere la mano della ragazza nella sua.  
—Se è così allora posso fare finalmente questo, volevo farlo da quando siamo entrati. —  
Stiles prese la scatola di popcorn e la svutò in testa al bambino, il quale iniziò a piangere.  
—Beccati questo nanetto! —gli disse con un ghigno compiaciuto.  
Lydia rimase esterrefatta.  
Una specie di “guardia del cinema” si avvicinò al ragazzo pronto a parlargli e a fargli chissà cosa, ma Stiles lo anticipò dicendo: “lo so, usciremo da qui immediatamente e non ci metteremo mai più piede. Anzi, utilizzate un cartello con la scritta Wanted e la nostra foto, ho sempre desiderato una cosa del…—  
—Stiles! —lo interruppe Lydia con tono autoritario.  
—Hai ragione Lydia, basta dilungare. Quello che volevo dire era…Au revoir! —e dicendo questo tirò Lydia a sé e cominciò a correre come un ossesso, trascinando la ragazza di qua e di là, inseguiti da quell’uomo che era più furioso che mai.  
 

  
***

   
  
Stiles e Lydia finalmente erano riusciti a seminare la guardia.  
Lydia prese lo specchietto che aveva in borsa e cominciò ad aggiustarsi il trucco.  
—Stiles posso accettare tutto, ma queste corse improvvise e faticose no. Ne va del mio trucco. Guarda i capelli poi! Tutti arruffati! —.  
Stiles roteò gli occhi.  
—Se solo non ci fosse stato quel moccioso fastidioso…—.  
—Se solo non ci fossero stati due mocciosi fastidiosi…—disse Lydia, posando lo specchietto nella borsa.  
Stiles la guardò con espressione interrogativa.  
Ci pensò un attimo su, poi aggiunse: —ah ah ah! Simpatica. —.  
Lydia sorrise e gli strinse la mano.  
—E dimmi,  gli appuntamenti con te saranno tutti così assurdi e…insoliti? —  
—Oh, ma chi ti dice che questo è finito? Ci sono altre sorprese per te. —disse Stiles ammiccando.  
Lydia si mise una mano sul viso, affranta.  
—Se le altre “sorprese” sono come queste, preferisco evitare. —disse la ragazza con sguardo rassegnato.  
Stiles le rispose con un’espressione a dir poco infastidita, per questo Lydia lo tirò a sé e lo baciò.  
—Dopotutto Stiles Stilinski, con te non ci si annoia mai. —  
Parole sussurrate all’orecchio che causarono brividi lungo la schiena del ragazzo, poi silenzio. L’unica cosa che si sentiva erano i battiti accelerati dei loro cuori.  
   
   
   
 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
